Sei's Legacy Masao's Torture
by Gaijinfan
Summary: Summary: Someone from Rei and Sei’s past shows up with a big secret that will affect everything Rei knew or thought he knew about his brother and what’s more Masao will challenge this person. But could this person prove too strong for Masao?
1. Chapter 1: Blast from the Past

**Mars**

Summary: Someone from Rei and Sei's past shows up with a big secret that will affect everything Rei knew or thought he knew about his brother and what's more Masao will challenge this person. But could this person prove too strong for even the psychotic, masochistic Masao? Can it get any weirder? AU

I have read the manga and I've seen the Taiwanese drama. But this fic is also AU so forgive me if I veer kind of far or the characters or OOC. So, I imagine the characters from the live action T-drama, especially the guy who plays Hamazaki. Also, I use the names from the manga. They are in college like the T drama. So they are two years older than in the manga.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Blast from the past**

Hama and his boys were sitting in the shade under a tree drinking something from a non-descript, brown paper bag passing it between the five of them when a young man came up to them.

"Eh, Hama, did that kid find you?"

Hama frowned. "What kid?"

"I don't know, some short kid was asking after you, and one of the guys told him you would probably be over here."

"What did the kid look like? Was it a boy or girl?" Hama asked.

"Come to think about it. I couldn't really tell. The kid was covered from head to toe in motorcycle gear, including dark glasses, a hat, and gloves."

Hama shrugged. "Haven't seen him."

The guy turned around to leave and saw someone striding toward them at a fast pace. "Yo Hama, I think this is the kid now."

The short kid came up to the group and recognized Hama as the leader immediately. "Hey are you Hama?" The kid asked.

"Yeah," Hama stood up. "What can I do for you?"

The kid nodded and then connected a right hook to Hama's jaw. "You can leave my big brother alone and never mess with him again."

Hama rotated his jaw and shook his head back and forth. "Kid I don't know who you are or who your brother is, but you just made a big mistake. If it's a fight you want, I'll be glad to oblige." Hama cracked his knuckles.

"You're the one who's mistaken. You do know my brother, Kashino Rei, and you better stay away from him." The kid replied.

Hama snorted. "Kid, you're either crazy, stupid, or you must have been out of the country because Rei and I are cool, and as far as I know, he only had one brother who died."

At the mention of Rei's dead brother, something stirred in the kid causing the kid to reflect momentarily. That was all the time necessary for Hama's boys to grab the kid on either side.

Meanwhile the guy who had first approached Hama ran to get Rei. He was joking around with Kira, Harumi, and Tatsuya across the school yard. "Kashino, some kid claiming to be your little brother just hit Hama telling him not to mess with you and is about to get beat down."

Rei's smile faded momentarily, his eyes clouded over, and his brow furrowed before his smile returned to his face without reaching his eyes. He shrugged.

Kira touched Rei's arm. "Rei, aren't you going to go check it out?"

Rei scoffed. "Why should I? If some kid is messing with Hama and claiming to be my little brother, he deserves whatever is coming to him."

"But Rei, he was defending you. What if he gets hurt?" Kira asked concerned.

Rei shrugged. "I don't care. I only had one little brother. Besides if this person is my little brother, he would know that Hama and I are cool now. Anyway, are you sure this kid came up and said he was my little brother? Does he even resemble me?" Rei asked the boy.

The boy thought. "Well, I don't know what the kid looks like because he was dressed head to toe in motorcycle gear. Also, he was a short kid, and he said that you were his big brother and that he had been out of the country. That's why he didn't believe it when Hama told him you were friends."

Rei looked at him frowning. "Short, out of the country, and he said I'm his big brother?"

"Yeah."

"It can't be. Oh my god!" Rei took off running toward Hama's direction. Kira, Harumi, Tatsuya, and the other guy ran after him.

"Rei, Rei, what is it? Who is it?" Kira asked.

Rei and Tatsuya reached there first in time to watch the kid get hit in the stomach by Hama.

The kid bent over double but stood up straight laughing. "You call that a hit. You hit like a girl. My grandmother can hit harder than that."

Hama was ticked off but smiled. "Oh, you want me to really hit you? Well, you asked for it." Hama went to punch the kid, who balanced against the two guys holding either side and jumped in the air to kick Hama in the stomach with both feet. Hama bent double and stumbled backwards, slightly. Hama's other two guys grabbed the feet of the kid and held them in place. Hama was angry now and came at the kid with the full force of his muscular arm.

Rei caught his fist before he connected with the kid's face. "Hama!" Hama turned to see Rei. "Trust me. You don't want to do that."

Hama looked confused. "Rei, you know this kid? Is this your little brother? I thought you only had one little brother, and he's dead."

"I never claimed to be Rei's little brother." The kid said. They released the kid, and she took off the helmet to reveal two braided pony tails, dark skin, and dark round eyes. Everyone stopped and stared at the kid who was not only a different gender but a different ethnicity. They all gaped staring back and forth between Rei and the girl. She smiled at Rei and ran and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Rei!"

"Nana! What are you doing here? When I heard the description, I knew it had to be you, but I couldn't believe it." Rei hugged her, swung her around, smiled, and placed her on her feet.

"Silly boy, I'm here to see you and settle some of your business." Nana smirked.

"About that, you should have come to see me first instead of going off half-cocked, and then you wouldn't have intervened where it wasn't necessary." Rei chastised the girl.

Nana scoffed. "You're one to talk? Who do you think I learned it from? But anyway, are you saying you and the muscle man are cool now?" Rei nodded. "Oh." Nana smiled sheepishly and turned to Hama. "I am so sorry. Please accept my apology." She bowed to Hama and then stuck out her hand.

Hama glanced at Rei. "Kashino, are you saying this kid is your little sister?" Rei shrugged and nodded. Hama laughed, shook her hand, brought her in for a bear hug and then put her down. "You're more of a lightweight than I though. Don't sweat it. You got a pretty good punch for a girl." He rubbed his jaw again. "A girl, huh?" Hama chuckled.

"Whatever, I got a good punch, period, right bro?" Nana turned back to Rei.

"You awight (slang for alright)" Rei said teasing Nana. "But seriously, what are you doing here in Japan?"

Nana looked around to see everyone still staring. "Uh, Rei, I think we are being rude to your friends. I think we better make formal introductions and explain. I'm sure everyone is wondering how I'm your kid sister."

"You got that right!" Harumi had her arms folded across her chest and was scowling.

"Ah, you must be Harumi san, right?" Nana turned to her smiling, and then turned to the other girl. "So, that must make you Aso san Kira. It's nice to meet you. I've been looking forward to this. I'm Kashino Nana, Rei's adopted little sister, sort of." She bowed to Kira. Kira returned the bow startled.

"Kashino?" Rei eyed her.

"It's a long story, but okay. My name is Seven Jackson, but everyone calls me Nana since that is the Japanese word for Seven. So my legal Japanese name is now Kashino Nana. It's nice to meet everyone." She bowed. She turned to Tatsuya next.

"You must be Tatsuya san. Thank you for taking care of my brother." Nana bowed again and then hugged him. Tatsuya stiffened as they all stared. "Oh, sorry, right, I'm in Japan not the states. You guys aren't used to that much physical touch. Any way, Rei, I gotta jet. Can you and Aso san join me for dinner tonight? I'll give you a call later. See ya." She kissed him on the cheek and left. "Bye, everybody." She waved.

They all stared after her and then turned to Rei. "Who was that girl?" Harumi asked doubting she really could be Rei's little sister. "How does she know you, and why does she claim to be your sister?"

Rei smirked. "Shouldn't Kira be the one asking those questions?"

Harumi shook her head. "You know she won't. She seems to trust you. Just how many more girls are going to keep popping up in your life challenging Kira for you?"

"Ugh, shut up." Rei shivered involuntarily. "We don't even see each other that way. We can't. If she heard you say that, she'd probably punch your lights out."

"Hmph, I'd like to see her try." Harumi scoffed.

"No you wouldn't." Hama chimed in. "She really does have a good hit." He turned to Kashino. "Okay, spill, what's the story with you two?"

"She's from the states. She lived in L.A. next to my uncle and aunt's place, and her dad and my uncle worked at the same place. We three, me, her and Sei, all grew up together." Rei shrugged.

"So why is she here, then?" Tatsuya asked.

Rei shook his head. "Don't know. I guess she'll tell me tonight at dinner or whenever she is ready."

"Rei, do you think she knows about Sei?" Kira asked.

Rei's eyes clouded over for a second, and he shook it off with a smile. "Probably since she knows about you guys, and that happened before I met any of you."

"How does she know our names and about us, anyway?" Harumi asked.

Rei scowled. "Probably, my old man. He put me in this school so he could keep tabs on me since he has friends here. Anyway," he looked at Kira. "School's over for today. I am so out of this joint. You coming?" He held out his hand to Kira. She grabbed Rei's hand, and they said their goodbyes.

They went to Rei's apartment. He was deep in thought and then looked up at Kira. "So, can you join us, me, for dinner?"

Kira nodded. "Rei, I know you said she was your little sister, but …" Kira was afraid to finish, but Harumi was right, and she wasn't sure that she had the strength to handle another situation like Shiori's.

Rei smiled teasingly. "Ah, is Kira jealous? This is the first time. No, we weren't like that. If anything, she was Sei's girlfriend or at least Sei liked her. Well, I think she liked Sei, too. I know that they liked each other, but it was kind of hard to tell because she was such a tomboy and Sei was such a prude. He never really expressed those kinds of emotions for girls. I mean the whole time he was with Shiori, he didn't even touch her. He held Nana's hands all the time, but we all did as kids. You know?" Rei laughed. "To me, Nana was almost like a little brother. She was the youngest of seven children, six boys and one little girl. That's why they named her Seven. She always hung out with boys and even acted like boys sometimes. She couldn't help it since she only had brothers." Kira smiled as she watched Rei reflect.

"She was actually my aunt's god daughter. She took care of me and Sei from the moment we landed in America. She came with my aunt to meet us and even learned some Japanese to talk with us and welcome us. She showed us around the neighborhood and the schools and everything. Sei was always very protective of Nana, and she was protective of us, especially Sei. The three of us were inseparable for six years. When I went to high school Sei's and my interests differed. I was into girls, sports, and racing, and he was into arts, music, and books. So, that's when he and Nana really took up together, I guess."

"So did uh Nana chan like arts, music, and books, too?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, she did. It was a way for her to explore her 'feminine side' she would say. I think it was an excuse to hang with Sei, but she really did enjoy it and was good at those too. She was also good in sports. She played basketball and soccer, and her teams even made the championships. Since all she had were brothers 3 – 14 years older than her, she was immersed in sports. She and Sei were inseparable though. She would go to museums and art exhibits with him, and he would go to her games and cheer her on." Rei became pensive.

After a few minutes, Kira touched his arm. "Rei, does it make you sad when you think about her because she reminds you of Sei?"

Rei looked up at her, shook his head, and smiled. "No, because most of the memories with her and Sei were good ones. The three of us used to get into so much trouble. They called us the terror triplets, but she would always get us out of trouble. Sometimes it was more like she was the older sister the way she protected us and cared for us."

Rei's house phone rang then, and he answered it. "Yeah, I know the place. Meet you at 6:00 p.m.? Yes, she's right here, hold on."

"Hello Aso san, can you please join us for dinner?" Nana asked.

"Uhm, sure if you two don't mind or don't want to be left alone to reminisce?" Kira was polite.

"No. No matter what my pig-headed big brother says, you are like family too. So, please join us, and call me Nana."

"Oh, thank you. Please call me Kira. I look forward to seeing you tonight." Kira gave the phone back to Rei.

"Hey pig head, you need to get a cell phone. What if you hadn't been home? Anyway, I'll see you guys in a little while. It's my treat, okay? And I have a surprise for you."

"You treating is a surprise since we usually paid." Rei responded.

"Oh, you are so wrong for that. Sei is the one who usually paid anyway, punk. Just be on time, okay?" Nana laughed and hung up.

Kira smiled. "Rei, I like her. She is so friendly and outgoing. She has your personality."

Rei arched an eyebrow and smirked. "You know we are not really related, right?"

"Sometimes it is hard to tell." Kira smiled.

**

* * *

Later at the restaurant**

Kira and Rei arrived at a nice restaurant. The hostess recognized Rei from when he was little and ushered him to where Nana was waiting in a private dining area. She hugged and kissed Kira and Rei on the cheek as she greeted them. Kira was impressed. Nana had changed out of the motorcycle outfit into a purple short-sleeved tunic top with a skewed hemline that went from her mid thigh to her knee, black pants that flared out toward the bottom and purple ½ inch heeled sandals. She finished off the look with purple earrings in a silver setting and a matching ring. Her hair was now in one braid down her back and bangs in the front.

Rei looked her over and made a comment. "It looks like someone put on weight and filled out. You even have a chest now. You were what an A then? Now it looks like a C or even a D."

Kira touched Rei's arm embarrassed. "Rei"

Nana just laughed. "It's okay Kira. I'm used to it. Yeah, I filled out, but in all the right places thanks to Sei. And I've had a decent chest since I was ten. I just bound it up to keep it out of the way when I was ballin'."

Rei scowled. "What do you mean thanks to Sei?"

"You'll find out later. Anyway, let's sit down and order drinks. Oh by the way, a few people will be joining us later for dinner. I hope you don't mind?" Nana motioned for Rei and Kira to sit.

Rei frowned. "I knew it. Don't tell me it's my old man." Rei had begun to get up.

Nana slammed her fist on the table. "Sit down and shut up. Trust me. "You will want to meet them."

Rei and Nana locked eyes in a serious gaze. Then Rei sat down and ordered a beer, Kira ordered a drink, and Nana ordered three drinks. Rei folded his arms. "Well, I'm waiting. Why are you here?"

"Is that anyway to talk to someone you haven't seen in a long time? Man, I thought I missed you, but maybe not." Nana's serious face broke into a broad grin as did Rei's. "Alright, I'm here for four reasons. I'm here to go to school. I'll be attending your university after the break. I just graduated from high school in Cali, and I'll be studying business management."

Rei frowned. "How can you afford that? I'm also surprised your parents let you go."

Nana sneered. "My parents have nothing to do with it. They have no say in the matter, but please hear me out." He shrugged. "Your father arranged a scholarship for me. Your aunt convinced your dad. They agreed that if I could maintain my 'A' grade point average when I finished, he would pay for my living expenses, get me an internship at his firm, and then give me a full scholarship."

Rei's eyes flashed with anger. "I see. That old man managed to buy you off, too, but why would he do that?" WHAM! No sooner had Rei finished speaking than Nana had back handed him.

Nana had the same look of fire flashing in her eyes as she looked at him holding his cheek. "Rei. Shut the hell up and listen or else." She had a serious, cold tone.

Rei was seething. "Or else what?"

"Or else you want find out the other three reasons that I am here." Nana's tone lightened a bit.

Rei exhaled and then relaxed. "Okay, continue. I'm listening."

"Second, I'm here to see you. I'm concerned about you as is the rest of the family. They think that I can talk or beat some sense into you."

Rei shook his head and replied with a snarl. "I knew it. They want you to convince me to move home and accept my old man's laws. Well, you can tell them that it won't work, not even if you tell me."

Nana sighed exasperated. "Rei, I would never convince you to do anything that I thought was wrong for you. Not that I could ever get you to do anything you didn't want to do anyway. Have you really forgotten me in three years? Have I changed that much?" Nana was pleading.

"Well, when I saw you pick a fight with Hama today, I didn't think you had changed. But seeing you dressed all sophisticated, I don't know any more."

"Fair enough, I have changed somewhat and you're about to find out why. Let me introduce you to the two most important reasons that I came." Nana motioned for someone to come in. A woman came in ushering two toddlers who ran over to Nana and hugged her around her neck and called her "Mommy." "I wanted these two young men to meet and learn about their father's family and culture. Rei, I liked to introduce you to Hiroki Rei and Soujiroh Sei, Hiro and Jiro. These are Sei's and my boys."

**

* * *

(A/N):** Although I use a Mary Sue in this story, I am trying to make this story more about Sei and Rei and Masao. I try to use her more as a conduit to explore Sei's character and what happened to Rei and Sei when they lived eight years in the United States. This story starts just after Shiori and Takemura come to find Rei at the school festival. It is right before graduation and after Rei got hurt protecting Shiori from getting hit by the car. Although I will weave this story around what happened in the drama and the manga, I will try to avoid retelling the story as it is exactly unless necessary. I will also try to keep it in chronological order as told in the story. Review if you want to or not. I have another fan fic that I'm about to finish in a different area, but I always like to start the next one before I finish another one. I have the first six chapters of this written, and the next three chapters outlined. So, I'll try to update it soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Sei's Boys

**Disclaimer**: Mars does not belong to me. It is a purely fictional work, but the plot and story line and a few characters do belong to me.

**Chapter 2 Sei's Boys**

"Rei, I'd like to introduce you to Hiroki Rei and Soujiroh Sei, Hiro and Jiro. These are Sei's and my boys."

Boys say hello to your Uncle Rei." Rei's eyes and mouth gaped as he stared at the two small doppelgangers of himself and Sei. They were a little darker with black wavy hair. The one that was called Hiroki had his mother's big round eyes, and the one named Soujiroh was a carbon copy of himself and Sei. Rei covered his mouth in shock as a string of emotions rushed forth from shock to surprise, to sorrow, to happiness, to sadness, and finally an overwhelming sense of love.

Both boys bowed and waved shyly. "Good evening, Uncle."

Rei grabbed the two boys into bear hugs as his eyes watered with joy, and then he kissed the tops of their heads before releasing them.

Kira was also shocked as she watched the scene unfold before her. She took a mental image to sketch and paint later. She couldn't wait to get home to immortalize the scene on canvas. For Kira, emotions radiate from people and are expressed through the use of colors. Rei always radiated bright, bold, vibrant, and strong colors. However, Rei was emanating a whole new spectrum of colors through the emotions pouring from him with the boys.

Rei looked up at Nana with new-found respect and shock. Much of the conversation that they had just had made sense and took on a whole new meaning. He had about a million questions for her and counting.

Nana just smiled and shook her head as if reading Rei's mind. "Boys, this is Aso san Kira. She's Uncle's girlfriend so you can call her Auntie Kira." She looked over questioningly at Kira who shyly, but enthusiastically nodded in agreement. "So why don't we order first, and you boys can go with Auntie Kira to wash your hands and see the fish tank." Again Nana turned to Kira for approval, who nodded.

Kira escorted the boys to the bathroom after they ordered. _The twins look so much like Rei, they could be his._ Kira thought. _I wonder_. Then Kira shook the thought from her head.

When they were gone, Rei turned to Nana. "How old?"

"2 ½ years old." Nana responded.

Rei did a mental calculation and nodded. "How?"

"Oh come on, Rei, you're an adult. I know you know how this happened." Nana looked at him mockingly.

Rei laughed. "You know what I mean. Sei was so shy, conservative, pure, innocent, moral, upright, and uptight. As far as I knew, he never even held hands with a girl. I mean. I don't know. I knew you too were close, well inseparable, but I had no idea it was like this. You know what I mean."

Nana smirked. "Well Rei, we didn't have to hold hands for this to happen. Although at one point …" Nana thought back.

"Ugh, I don't want to hear the details. I don't need to imagine you and Sei being intimate." He thought about it for a while, and then said. "On second thought, I really do want to know what kind of technique my brother had."

"Rei!" Nana was exasperated. "Anyway, there is a lot you didn't know about me and Sei's relationship, a lot you didn't know about Sei. Sei and I were in love. I still love him now even though he isn't alive." Nana bowed her head.

Rei nodded. "So you knew about that?"

Nana nodded. "I felt it the minute he died. It felt like a part of my heart had been ripped out, but your aunt and uncle hid it from me until after the babies were born. I knew anyway."

"Did Sei know about the twins?" Rei asked emotionally.

Nana exhaled heavily. "I'd like to think that he didn't know. I'd like to think that if he knew, he wouldn't have taken his own life, but I really don't know.

Rei nodded in deep thought. "So what happened?"

"You know Sei and I have always been in love. I loved him from the first day we met when he offered to be on my team for basketball and convinced you to be also. We just never expressed it to each other until you guys went to high school. That's when you two kind of pursued different interests. So while you and Sei were pulling away from each other, he and I got closer."

"I can see that." Rei teased.

"Shut up. I meant we dated for two years, getting closer." Nana rolled her eyes.

Rei frowned and arched his eyebrows. "Two years?"

Nana nodded. "You know for six years, the three of us always hung together and did everything together, but then the last two years before you left it was just me and Sei. We didn't go all the way until the day before you guys returned to Japan. We had planned to wait until we got married."

Rei frowned again. "Married?"

"Yes, Sei proposed to me." She took out a necklace and showed him a wedding band with an onyx background, and an emerald, ruby, and topaz stone in it surrounding a 1 carat diamond.

She leaned in close for Rei to look it over. He fingered it, looking at the inscription inside it and then gave it back to her. "I had no idea you guys were that serious."

"Like I said, you really didn't know a lot about me and Sei or Sei."

"So enlighten me then." Rei was sarcastic.

"Well, when Sei found out that you guys were going back to Japan, he asked me to come with him. So he asked your father first before I asked my parents. That way, we could say I had a place to stay and would be taken care of, but your father suggested that we wait until I finish high school. Then he would send for me, and we could go to university together. So, Sei wanted us to spend our last night together, and I agreed. I snuck out and spent the entire night with him."

"Why didn't you guys use protection?" Rei asked.

"We did, but I guess some things can't be helped. I was even taking oral contraceptives, but I guess that is dumb luck or whatever you believe. Anyway, six weeks later I found out that I was pregnant. Sei and I had promised to write each other every day, and he promised that as soon as he graduated he would send for me. Of course, I immediately wrote him when I found out about the baby. I was hoping his father would let me come over earlier. Anyway, your father followed through with his original promise and sent for me after I graduated even though Sei had died." Nana looked away saddened.

Rei hissed. "The old man probably just wanted an heir to take over his company since I don't have any interest."

"Rei, don't be like that. He's been a great help to me, especially since my parents wanted nothing to do with me." Nana scolded him.

"What? But your parents were always so cool. They let us spend the night all the time with you and let you spend the night with us all the time." Rei was surprised.

"Yes, but when they found out that their 14 year-old daughter was pregnant, my father hit the roof. He told me no teenage daughter of his would have a bastard child. He told me to think about my future and that I would ruin my life if I had and kept the baby. I told him that I was keeping the baby. So he told me that no pregnant teenage daughter would live under his roof. So he kicked me out."

Rei scowled. "Did he know that Sei was the father?"

Nana shook her head. "Not at first. I refused to tell him who the father was. I told him it was someone that went to the same high school as me."

"So where did you stay?"

"Well, for a month I stayed a few days with friends and relatives. I never stayed for more than 3 days with the same person because I didn't want to be a burden to anyone." Nana explained.

"Why didn't you just stay with Auntie and Uncle? They would have gladly taken you in, especially since they were your god parents, and you were pregnant with Sei's baby."

"I know that, but I hadn't heard from Sei. So I didn't know how he felt about the baby. Besides, I didn't want my parents to suspect who the father was. I wasn't sure that your family would believe me. So I ended up staying with Corey, my cousin, Dad's nephew. It seemed ideal because he was in college and worked, and he had the room. Meanwhile, I got a job, kept up my grades, and applied for government assistance."

"So, that's where you have been all this time, living with your cousin?" Rei asked.

"No, after being there for a month, paying rent to sleep on his couch, cooking, cleaning, and buying groceries, he decided that I wasn't contributing enough and wanted more from me." Nana continued cautiously.

Rei's knuckles were white from gripping the table. His brow furrowed, and his eyes clouded over. "What was that supposed to mean?"

"He wanted me to pay with my body." Nana said nonchalantly.

Rei slammed the table with his fist. "How dare he? Didn't he know that you were pregnant and under aged?"

Nana nodded. "He said that was the good thing about it. I was already pregnant so he didn't have to worry about that and he knew that I wasn't pure since I was already pregnant."

Rei had grabbed a knife and was stabbing the table with it. "So what did you do?"

Nana gave him a side-long glance. "What do you think I did? I kicked his butt and left."

The tension in Rei's shoulders eased, and he relaxed. "I should have known. So where did you stay after that?"

"Well, Sei had been worried about me because all of his letters to me were returned to him without me opening them. I found out later that my family had been intercepting them and returned them to him without reading them. So, Sei called Auntie and asked her to check on me. So he sent the letters and asked her to give them to me personally. Meanwhile, your aunt came to check on me before she received the letters and asked my mom and dad where I was. He said that he kicked me out since I was some little tramp that couldn't keep her legs together. Your aunt asked where I was, and he told her that he didn't know or care unless I would take responsibility and get rid of the baby. So your aunt went looking for me because she suspected that Sei was the father. She asked my mother when my father wasn't around who didn't tell her, but she sent Jabari to tell your aunt where I was. Mom was worried about me and kept in contact with me through Jabari, since I told him where I was. Your aunt came looking for me that very day and I ran into her arms crying. I told her what happened, and she returned with me to pack up my stuff."

"Did he do anything to you when you went back in to get your stuff?" Rei asked.

Nana smiled. "Nope, he was still out cold from the beating I gave him earlier." Rei smiled at that. "Anyway, your aunt took me back to my parents' house to try to work things out between me and my parents. Auntie had called Sei to let him know that she found me, but she was waiting to let me tell him about the baby when she returned with me. Anyway, Auntie told them what happened at Corey's and how I had been keeping up with my school work and had a job and asked them if I could return home. My dad asked if I had aborted the baby. I said no. He said that I could not return home. My mom was upset but won't go against my dad. So Auntie asked if she could have legal guardianship of me. My father said bring whatever paperwork was necessary, and he would sign it. So I packed the rest of my belongings and left to move in with your aunt and uncle. She then gave me Sei's letters. We were going to call him, but by that time he was already dead. They wouldn't tell me until after the babies were born, but I knew. So I never found out if he knew about the baby or not.

Auntie gave me a job and made sure that I had everything I needed. She told me that she knew the twins were Sei's. I told her I would rather her confirm it. When we found out that I was having twin boys, she said that confirmed it for her. And when the twins were born, they looked exactly like you and Sei."

"Only darker." Rei laughed.

Nana hit him on the arm. "They didn't get darker until they were almost one. Anyway, so I lived with your uncle and aunt and worked at Auntie's store until I graduated with honors. They helped me with the babies all that time. After I graduated, your father sent for me and the twins. After the twins were born, your aunt and uncle registered my name as Kashino since I was Sei's wife to them. That's also how I still feel now."

"Did your parents ever see the twins?" Rei asked.

"My mother kept tabs on me through your aunt. So when the babies were born, she came over to the hospital to visit them, give me gifts, and hold them. Your aunt gave her pictures with my approval, and Mom would send gifts for them occasionally."

"What about your brothers?" Rei asked.

Nana scoffed. "Only Jabari came to see me and kept up with me. The other five were influenced by Dad and kept away. Jabari said that he knew that Sei and I were getting too close, and that Sei was the father. He wasn't upset or disappointed. He just wished we would have waited since it was hard on me."

"What about your Dad? Did he ever get to see them?" Rei frowned.

"Yes, he got to see them for the first time this year at the company picnic. He fell in love with them instantly. After that, he started trying to make up with me. He began coming over to visit, and he even came to my graduation and brought me a gift." We were kind of reestablishing a relationship when I left to come over here."

Rei shook his head. How could you accept him after all he put you through? He disowned you."

"For the boys' sakes. How many times have you disowned your father, and he still tries to make up with you?" Nana asked.

"That's different. He wants a puppet and has ulterior motives." Rei scowled.

"Rei, everyone has ulterior motives. You just have to make sure that you get more from it than you are willing to lose."

"So what do you get out of my father bringing you here?" Rei asked.

"I get an education, a home for the boys, a career, and a chance for my babies to become closer to their father's family and to see their uncle." Rei looked up at Nana. "Rei, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I wanted to, but everyone wasn't sure that you could handle seeing the twins, especially since they are exact replicas of you and Sei, and you had trouble looking at yourself in the mirror because you would see Sei." Rei nodded and looked down. Nana grabbed his hand. "Rei, I really wanted to tell you, but everyone was against it. I'm sorry."

Rei half laughed. "They were always keen on making decisions for me. It's okay." He looked into Nana's eyes.

At that moment Kira came back with the boys and noticed Nana's hands covering Rei's. Nana removed her hands and held out her arms for the boys to come to her. They ran to her and hugged and kissed her. Rei continued to look down for a while. Images of Sei's jump, the mirrors breaking, and his time in the mental institution flashed through his mind. He then got control of his emotions. He finally smiled and looked at his nephews. Hiro smiled at him. Jiro looked at him shyly, and then their food arrived. Nana was helping the twins eat.

Hiro whispered loudly. "I want to sit with Uncle Rei." He looked at Uncle Rei eagerly.

"Why don't we let Uncle Rei and Auntie Kira eat in peace?" Nana suggested.

Rei laughed. "I don't mind." Hiro jumped down off his mom's lap and rushed to get into Rei's. They gave Rei his food. Jiro looked at Hiro and Rei sadly. Both Nana and Kira noticed.

Kira touched Rei's arm. "Rei." She nodded toward Jiro.

Rei looked at Jiro. "Jiro, would you like to eat with me too?" Jiro looked up at his mom who nodded approval.

"Go ahead." Nana stood up and put Jiro into Rei's lap and moved his food. Nana and Kira smiled at each other and at all three boys.

The waitress entered. "Kawaii, they look just like their father, so handsome. You all make a lovely family."

Nana smiled. "Thank you. They do look just like their father, but that's their uncle. And that's his lovely fiancée. I'm the sister-in-law."

"Oh," the waitress looked embarrassed. "Sorry, you two make a lovely couple. Congratulations." Kira's eyes widened, she looked at Rei, and she put her head down.

Rei spoke up. "Thank you." Kira gaped at Rei, shocked. Then she looked at Nana who winked at her. The waitress left the table. Rei was busy playing with the twins.

Kira began to speak. "Rei."

But Nana stopped her and shook her head. "Hey, when you guys are finished with classes tomorrow, would you like to join us tomorrow afternoon?"

Rei looked at his nephews smiled and was about to agree. Then his eyes clouded, and he frowned. "I'm sorry. I can't."

Kira frowned, puzzled. "Uhm, I guess another time."

Nana smiled, worried. "Sure. No problem." They finished dinner, and then Nana and the twins were picked up by one of Rei's father's cars. Kira and Rei walked back to his apartment.

Kira stopped on the way there. "Rei back there, what the waitress said."

Rei pat her on the head. "Don't worry about it. It's okay. Or don't you want to be my bride some day?" He cocked his head to the side looking at her. She looked surprised. "Relax, I'm just kidding. I don't know if I will ever be ready for marriage and children although Sei's boys are really cute, and I love them already." He said absently.

Kira smiled. "They are cute. They look just like miniature versions of you and Sei. It's almost impossible to tell that they aren't yours."

Rei frowned and looked at Kira. "I know that they aren't mine. Believe it or not there was a time when I could be friends with a girl, and she was that girl. She is my family. She is like a little sister to me. Well, sister-in-law, since she and Sei were engaged and planned on getting married this year. So, we are both positive that we have never had that type of relationship, and that they are Sei's boys."

"Oh, she was Sei's wife?" Kira was shocked.

"Yes, he promised that he would bring her here when she graduated from high school. It looks like my dad kept Sei's promise. I guess he will get his good twin sons that he wanted." Rei sounded bitter.

When he dropped Kira at home, she asked him. "Rei, why didn't you want to meet with Nana tomorrow?"

He walked off shaking his head. "I don't know. I just don't know. I don't know about anything anymore."

Kira went inside and closed the door. She thought about what the waitress said about the four of them making a good-looking family. She wondered if perhaps, Rei should replace Sei as the twins' father. They needed a father after all, and he was the mirror image of their dad. She thought that his heart was still tied to Shiori, but she saw how much in love he was with his nephews and thought that both she and Shiori would lose to the twins and their mother. Besides, those boys needed Rei a lot more than either or them. Kira did need Rei. She finally realized it, but so did Nana and the twins. They deserved to have Rei more than she or Shiori did. Kira didn't want to lose to Shiori, but she would gladly give up Rei to the twins and Nana. It must have been hard on Nana to raise those two boys by herself and be in high school. Kira saw how hard it was for her own mother to raise her by herself. Kira couldn't be selfish. She determined to let Rei go to Nana and the twins.

**(A/N**) I apologize in advance for the long author's note, but I have to explain myself. There are three things that I do not like doing 1) retelling the story and revising it; 2) adding a Mary Sue character; and 3) changing the characters' personalities. Now, I actually hate the third the most. Therefore, I am doing the first two as a result. In order for this story to make sense and to avoid changing any of the other characters, I had to create a Mary Sue character. Also, I had to weave this story in the regular story line instead of telling it after the manga ends. The good thing about this story is that I explore Sei's character a lot more and bring some plausible reasons for his behavior. Although I created a Mary Sue character in two of my other stories, this one is my favorite. Her description is similar to my other characters in physical appearance slightly, but her personality is unique. Although this chapter seemed to be about Nana, it actually provided a lot of information about Sei, and Rei's aunt and uncle. Of course, most of it is made up, but I tried to make it fit the characters and be plausible explanations. I'm trying to finish up my other fanfic, and then I'll work on this one more. The next two chapters are my favorite for this character. Hopefully, you'll see why.


	3. Chapter 3: Sei's Memorial

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Mars. I just like to borrow it.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Sei's Memorial**

"Harumi, have you seen Rei, lately?" Kira asked.

Harumi stared at Kira. "No, you mean you haven't been in touch with him lately either?" Kira shook her head. "Well, did you ask his so-called 'little sister?' Maybe she's heard from him." Harumi was exasperated.

Kira shook her head again. "I did, and she hasn't heard from him either."

"Really girl, you need to get Rei in check and ask him how many more girls are going to spring up from his and Sei's past trying to stake a claim on him."

"I don't really think that Nana is trying to stake a claim on Rei. Actually, Rei assured me that she doesn't want him and that he doesn't want her. But if anyone has a right to stake a claim on Rei, it's her." Kira looked down.

Harumi frowned and folded her arms over her chest. "What's that supposed to mean? What kind of hold could she possibly have on Rei?"

"She has …" Kira stopped. Harumi arched her eyebrows, waiting for Kira to finish. "I mean. She was …"

"Hm?" Harumi asked.

"Uh …" Kira didn't think it was her place to tell Harumi Nana's secret. She looked up to see Rei coming toward her. "Rei?"

Rei looked up, smirked, and sat down on the stairs.

"That's my cue. You two need to talk. I'll see you later." Harumi winked at Kira, pushed her toward Rei and left.

"Are you going to class?" Kira asked Rei not knowing what else to ask.

Rei shrugged. "I don't know."

Kira turned to leave toward her class. "Well, I'm going to class."

Rei grabbed Kira's arm and stopped her. "Sit with me for a bit." Kira nodded and sat next to him on the stairs. "Today's the anniversary of Sei's death. I want to see him, but I don't know where he is buried. I can't remember anything from that time."

Kira nodded. "Why don't you ask your father? I'm sure he would know."

"I don't want anything from him or to have anything to do with him." Rei spoke.

"Why? Is he a bad man? Did he ever do anything bad to you?" Kira asked.

Rei thought. "I don't know. I don't think so, but Sei idolized him and did whatever he said. All I know is that I don't like him or trust him."

"Why do you dislike him?" Kira asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. My mother said not to trust him because he hated children. He hated us."

"Why would she say that? And why did Sei trust your dad?" Kira asked.

"I don't know. I don't know anything any more. I thought that I knew Sei, but Nana said I had no clue. And she's right. I had no clue that he had a wife and 2 kids. I thought Sei did everything my dad wanted because he idolized him and wanted to be just like him. Now I know that it was because of Nana. He promised that he would get my father to bring her over here after she graduated so that they could go to University together and get married. I really thought that I knew Sei." Rei shook his head. "That's why I want to go see him, to apologize. I thought he was a prude and goody two-shoes, but I didn't know him at all."

Kira looked confused. "Then why did he die if he had something to look forward to?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Nana was standing before them dressed in a black dress. "So I really want to go see him. Will you come with me Rei? I really don't want to go see him alone. I don't think I can handle it."

"So you didn't bring the boys?" Rei asked.

Nana shook her head. "No, they're not ready yet. They're too young to understand." Rei nodded. "So are you two coming then?" Nana asked.

Kira shook her head, but Rei responded for both of them. "Yes, we are." He grabbed Kira's hand and pulled her up.

"Rei, I don't think that I should be there. Isn't this a private matter just for family?" Kira protested.

"You are family. If Nana wants you there, then it is okay. I want you there, too. I need you there, and probably so does Nana." He paused and then continued quietly. "Especially since it was my fault."

Nana gasped and gaped at Rei. "Rei, no."

"It wasn't your fault at all. It was mine." Rei, Kira, and Nana turned to find the doe-eyed, cute, high-pitched, shrill-voiced girl looking down with tears in her eyes.

"Shiori?" Rei was confused.

"It was because I told Sei that I was confused with both of you around and looking so much alike, and it would be better if he would just disappear. That way it wouldn't cause me any pain. He listened to me. So, it's all my fault." Shiori began to cry and ran away.

Rei turned to Takemura. "Stay here with both of them. I'll go look for her. Wait for me until I get back." He looked at Kira who nodded.

"Who was that?" Nana asked Kira.

"That was Rei's ex-girlfriend, Shiori. She also was a classmate of Sei's." Kira explained cautiously.

Takemura spoke up. "She was Sei's girlfriend first. Rei stole her from Sei."

Nana nodded distracted. "I have to go. I'll be back." She left and got in a black car that was waiting for her in the distance.

"Who was that?" Takemura asked.

Kira faltered for the second time that day wondering how much to tell him. "That was Sei's … uhm … that was a childhood friend of Rei's and Sei's from Los Angeles."

He frowned, thinking. "She came all this way just to visit Sei?"

Kira nodded. "That and to go to University."

"Is she Rei's ex-girlfriend?" He asked, and Kira shook her head. "Then was she Sei's ex-girlfriend?"

Kira hesitated. "Uhm, you should ask Rei about that." He nodded. "Uhm, do you think what Shiori said was right?" Kira asked.

Takemura took his head. "No, Sei wouldn't do something like that because Rei stole his girl. To be honest, Sei didn't seem to care that much for Shiori. He didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. He seemed relieved, almost like he expected it. He was never physical with Shiori. That's why Rei was able to take her away so easily. Sei didn't seem to mind or be heart-broken." Kira nodded. Nana asked more questions about what Sei was like.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nana made her way to the gravesite and laid lilies on the grave. Tears streamed down her face as she sat in front of his grave. "Sei, I'm not sure why you didn't wait for me. I can tell, though, that you were very lonely. It's obvious that no one truly understood you like I did. I'd like to think that if you knew about the family we made together you wouldn't have been so lonely. You would have been able to hang on until we could come to you and be together. I'm sure once the twins came we could have been together. I wish you could see the boys. They are so handsome. They look just like you and Rei, only darker and more handsome since they have my genes too. Soujiroh is just like you, and Hiroki is just like Rei. But they have my personality so that makes them better." She chuckled and sniffed, taking out a handkerchief to dab her eyes and wipe her nose. "I have to apologize to you because I have been angry with you because you left me. But now that I realize how lonely you were, I forgive you, and I apologize for being angry and not being able to be here for you when you needed me most. I love you, and I always will."

Nana got up in tears and returned to her apartment to feed and bathe her twins. She was happy and sad at the same time. She was happy because she had a permanent reminder of Sei and their love for each other. On the other hand, she was sad because the twins also served as a permanent reminder of Sei's absence. She put the twins down for a nap with their nanny and then returned to the university to find out what happened.

She arrived at the same time as Rei to find out that he was unable to locate Shiori. Rei had a sudden flash of Sei jumping off the roof. He ran upstairs frantically followed by Nana, Kira, and Takemura.

Shiori was sitting on the ground crying in front of the ledge near where Sei had jumped. She was rocking back and forth with tears streaming down her face. She looked up. "Rei?" He went over to hold Shiori. "Rei, I was going to jump, but when I looked down I was too scared. I'm useless. I can't do anything, except cause other people to jump."

Nana looked at the ledge entranced. She felt as though she could see Sei standing on the ledge. She began moving closer to the edge. "No."

Rei rubbed Shiori's hair. "Sh, it wasn't your fault."

"But I told him to disappear." Shiori whined.

Nana could picture Sei turning back to see her and smile. She shook her head. "No." She whispered and got closer to the ledge.

"That's not why he jumped. I've been thinking about it all day long." Rei explained.

Although Nana could hear them, she was still entranced and moving slowly closer to the ledge. She could see Sei turning back around to face the ground. "No." She reached out her arm and was almost at the ledge.

"I finally remembered. It was my fault because I told him that the man who he idolized, who he thought was our father wasn't. Our mother had children outside of marriage." Rei confessed.

Nana pictured Sei jumping and she screamed. "Seiiiiiii, nooooooooo!" Nana looked over the ledge and looked down. She could see Sei's body lying broken on the ground and blood spilling from it. Nana continued screaming and then covered her ears and sank to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

Rei ran over to her and hugged her tightly as she turned her face into his jacket to cry. "Nana." Rei rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair. "It's okay. I'm here. Let it out."

Nana finally regained her composure and looked up at Rei. She then pushed him away and shook her head. "Get away from me."

Rei tried to recapture Nana in his arms again. "Nana."

Nana shook her head. "No, get away from me!" She pushed him off her and stood up. "You're the worst!" She yelled at Rei.

"Nana, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for him to die. I didn't think Sei would jump because of what I said." Rei moved toward Nana.

"You idiots, both of you. Sei wouldn't jump over something so trivial as what you said. He already knew about your father in L.A. He told me then. Besides, that wouldn't upset Sei like this, not enough for Sei to react like that over it." Nana protested.

Shiori looked down. "Then it was what I said."

Nana shook her head again and hissed at Shiori. "Don't think so highly of yourself. Nothing you said or did would cause Sei to kill himself. He didn't listen to you. He didn't care about what you said. He didn't care about you. He didn't love you. He didn't even like you."

"Nana, I know you're hurting, but isn't that too much?" Rei asked her. "Shiori feels bad enough as it is, and she and Sei were dating before I stole her from him."

Nana shook her head again. "But she didn't mean anything to Sei. Why do you think he wasn't physical with her, and he didn't care when Rei took her away? Something Sei really liked, he would have treasured it and protected it with all his might. He would have gone after it at all costs."

Rei sat back and thought. "That's true." He flashed back to when Sei tried to protect Nana from those guys who would later bully Sei. "I don't understand." Rei looked at Nana.

"Of course not." Nana's voice was shaky. "You never really understood Sei. That's why he was so lonely here. There was no one here who could understand him. He had a void, a hole, here in his heart, in his life." Nana touched her chest where her heart was located. And neither of you could do anything to fill it. That's why it finally overcame him, and that's why he …" Nana began to choke up. "That's why he jumped." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Rei thought and nodded. "So it really was our fault because we couldn't do anything for Sei."

"Stop it!" Nana yelled. "Just stop it. You still don't understand anything. This day is supposed to be about Sei, not you. Stop blaming yourselves and feeling sorry for yourselves and drawing attention away from Sei. We are supposed to be remembering Sei, the gentle, artistic, talented, yet slightly dark and twisted person that was Sei. It's not supposed to be about you and making us pity you while you blame yourself." She looked at Rei and then turned toward Shiorit . "And you certainly shouldn't be pretending to kill yourself to make this your memorial along with Sei's."

"But I really was going to jump." Shiori pouted.

"No you wouldn't. You don't have the guts. You would never have jumped you pathetic little wuss making everyone worry about you and Rei spend the day looking for you instead of visiting his brother for the first time." Nana was seething. "When are you going to think about Sei? When is this day going to be about Sei?" Nana was in tears now. She covered her mouth and inhaled. "Worse than anything you two don't deserve anyone's sympathy, yet you twisted this day to be about you two to gain sympathy. Well let me tell you something. There are only two people that really deserve anyone's sympathy. They are the two most important people in Sei's life. That is who you really should be thinking about today." Nana began walking away. "I'm leaving first. I'm going to go take care of those two people." She walked toward the stairs unsteadily and then looked back. "You people make me sick." Nana left.

Rei looked devastated. Kira went over to him. "Rei?" She wanted to comfort him, but she also felt that what Nana said about them not thinking about Sei or the twins was right. Rei shrugged Kira away.

Shiori was crying, and Takemura went over to comfort her. He looked at Rei. "Rei, I don't care if she was a childhood friend of yours and Sei's she had no right to say all of those things to Shiori. She doesn't know Shiori's feelings or what she went through."

Rei looked up in their direction, but he gazed past them.

"Rei, weren't we the two most important people in Sei's life?" Shiori asked.

Rei shook his head in response. "No, and she had every right to say what she did."

Shiori pouted, surprised. "Why? Who was she?"

"She was Sei's wife." Rei stared at them. They returned Rei's stare and blinked. Rei got up to leave. Kira followed him. He shook his head. "I need to be by myself right now."

* * *

(**A/N**): Sorry it took so long to update. I wanted to finish my other fic and start a new one in another manga. Although I have had this written for months, I needed to focus on the other ones. I'll try to at least type up all of the chapters that I have already written.

So how about this chapter? I use Nana again to learn more about Sei. Why did he do what he did? We also see a different side of Nana. She is usually strong and aggressive, picking a fight with strangers in another country to protect those she loves. But this time we a softer, more vulnerable side of Nana with her crying and breaking down.

I'm trying to stick to the main events of the story line from the drama without quoting them word for word, except where it is necessary. Don't worry, the story will veer very soon. I hope you enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4: Enter Masao

**Chapter 4 Enter Masao**

**Review of previous chapter: **Nana and Sei met for Rei's memorial, but so did Shiori and Takemura. Both Rei and Shiori blamed themselves for Sei's death and Shiori ran off feeling guilty. Nana went to Sei's grave alone. Later they all met up and found Shiori on the roof in a state. Nana pictured Sei's jump from the roof and broke down. She then revealed that neither Shiori nor Rei were responsible for Sei's death and expressed hatred towards them for ruining Sei's memorial.

* * *

Kira hadn't seen Rei in a couple of days not since Sei's memorial, and she was worried. She knew that Sei's death affected him greatly, and that he was confused about everything. She wanted to be there for him although she had planned to let him go to be Sei's replacement as a father for the twins and a husband for Nana. She felt Rei's pain and knew she needed to be there for him because Nana had her hands full with the twins, and Shiori was a handful herself. So she knew she was the only one who could be there for Rei, which is why she went over to his house. When she arrived, she found that the door was unlocked, and he was sitting down in the middle of the floor in deep thought. He looked up when he heard her softly call his name. "Rei?"

He frowned. "Kira, what are you doing here?" Didn't you hear what Nana said? My own little sister called me the worst. You should stay away from me."

Kira shook her head. "I'm sure Nana didn't mean it."

Rei shook his head. "You don't know Nana like I do. She never says anything she doesn't mean."

"Then do you still think it was your fault Sei died?" Kira asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know what to believe anymore. I mean I always thought that it was what I said to him that caused his death. But Nana said he already knew about that before I did. She said that it was his loneliness that caused his death. If so, that means it's still my fault because I couldn't protect him from being lonely. But Nana says that I'm not to blame for that either. So …" He sat and shrugged.

"Rei, why did you tell Sei about your father?" Kira asked.

"I did it to hurt him. I wanted Sei to feel hurt." Rei glanced at Kira with an intense expression.

"Why did you want to hurt him?" Kira asked confused.

"Because I hated him." Rei replied.

Kira wanted to gasp, but held it in; she shook her head instead confused. "Why?"

"Because he was so weak. We were always together. I always had to protect him. I was tired. I was tired of him being the weak one. I was tired of having to protect him. I was tired of him being the good and perfect son who always did what the old man told him to do. I was tired of his self-righteous attitude, of him always looking down on me. I couldn't stand how he was always so moral and pure or so I thought." Rei looked down as memories flashed through his mind of him showing Sei proof that their dad was not their real dad.

"What do you think now?" Kira asked.

Rei shook his head. "Everything has changed. I don't know what to believe any more. I thought that I knew Sei, but since Nana arrived I realized that I don't know anything at all. I always thought that Sei and I were so close, but there's a whole other side to Sei that I didn't know. Here I felt that Sei was so close with me that he was suffocating me. It's like we breathed for one another. Yet, he was lonely even with me there. I still think that I'm responsible for his death."

"I don't believe that Rei." Kira said and hugged him.

"Neither do I, so don't be ridiculous." Kira and Rei looked up surprised to see Nana walk through the door.

"Nana, what are you doing here?" Rei asked looking at her.

"I came to apologize for the other day." Nana kneeled on the floor eye-level with Rei and looked into his eyes.

"No need to apologize. You were right." Rei shook his head.

"I know I was right, but I was well out of order. I could have gone about it differently. I was in pain. I was hurting. So I lashed out and took it out on you guys. I wanted you to hurt the same way I was hurting. I shouldn't have done that. I knew better. I could have found another way." Nana sat on the floor by Rei.

Rei shook his head. "It's okay. I understand." Nana reached out to hug him. He at first kept his arms at his side, and then he returned her embrace.

"So do you forgive me, niichan?" Nana asked looking him in the eyes still embracing him.

He relaxed and smiled. "Yes, of course I do. Do you still think I'm the worst?"

Nana relaxed and shook her head. "No, I don't."

He looked at her. "You don't?"

Nana smirked. "Of course not, I _know_ you're the worst. You've been that way since we were kids." Rei looked taken aback. "But you're my big brother, and I love you. So, I wouldn't have you any other way." They looked at each other, laughed, and hugged again.

Kira smiled having witnessed a second touching scene and another side of Rei that he didn't often display.

Rei broke off the hug and looked at Nana in the eyes again. "So, you really don't blame me?" He asked for verification.

Nana shook her head. "No."

"What about Shiori? Are you going to apologize to her? You really hurt her you know." Rei asked.

Nana shrugged. "Frankly, I don't care. That little bratty doe-eyed cow deserved it. You all spoil her too much, and you're not doing her any favors by kowtowing to her like that. Besides I only told her the truth. Sorry if the truth hurts."

Rei shook his head. "But Sei had to care about her a little to have dated her. I mean we even argued about her."

Nana took out an envelope and handed it to Rei. He took a letter out and opened it.

He stopped and looked up at Nana questioningly. "This is Sei's handwriting." She nodded, and he continued to read the letter.

It read:

_"My dearest Nana, I hope this letter finds you well. I miss you so much. I'm grateful to get your letters everyday like you promised, but I'm wondering if you're getting my letters since you do not respond to my questions or answer my letters. I'll still write you every day as promised since you write to me. My hope is that one day you'll get my letters and know that I have kept my promise to you, too. I love you so much and miss you so much. Your letters are the highlight of my increasingly dark days. I am lonely without you. I feel that hole in my heart is growing bigger without you by my side. Your letters fill part of the void left by your absence, but it is not the same as having you here._

_That is one of the reasons that I have decided to hang out with Shiori. Don't worry. We are not dating although everyone, including her, thinks that we are. I assure you we are not, and that's why I haven't had any physical contact with her, not even holding her hand or touching her. I reserve all physical contact for you. Really, who could compare to your touch after that last night we spent together, which bound us together eternally. To be honest, I don't like her or care for her in any way. I was just hoping that she could distract me from the loneliness that I feel, but only you can do that. She reminds me of that puppy that I gave to you because it was too high maintenance for me to take care of. She even has the same face, eyes, and wears her hair in two ponytails that resembles the puppy's ears."_

Rei chuckled when he recalled that he and Sei had had that very conversation when they first saw her. He continued to read.

_"Her voice even sounds like the puppy's whine when she talks. So, she indirectly reminds me of you because I think about our puppy when I see her and then think about you. Don't worry. She isn't a replacement for you. I think of her just like I think of the puppy, cute but too much trouble. So just like the puppy, I gave her away. Actually, that is the other reason that I hung out with her, to get back at Rei."_

_Rei frowned puzzled at that point but continued reading._

_"I can tell that Rei is getting more and more annoyed by my presence and is moving further away from me. He forgets that we are twins and that I understand him better than anyone else, except for you. You seem to know both of us better than we know ourselves. I guess that is how you always knew when we were in trouble and took care of us._

_I think Rei is starting to hate me because I do everything that our father, our uncle, my mother's husband, tells us to do. He thinks I idolize him and wants to be like our father and looks down on him, but I don't. I'm doing it for you. Everything is for you. I want you to be at my side as my bride. So, I'll do whatever it takes. But I also have to teach Rei a lesson. So, I took up with Shiori and let Rei steal her from me. At least, that is what everyone thinks, but the truth is that I gave her away. I set Rei up so that he would take her. I even argued with Rei for the first time in life about her to make him think I cared, but I don't. I don't care anything for her at all. I only care for you. Even Rei is starting to grow tired of her. He hasn't realized it yet. She's whiny, bratty, petty, selfish, self-centered, spoiled, and high-maintenance, not my type at all. He should have realized that by now, that she is more trouble than I am. Once he finally realizes it, he'll return to me and appreciate that I am less trouble than she is._

_I hope you don't think too badly of me for using her like that, but if you met her, you'd understand. You were always practical about such things like that. That's why I love you and miss you so. You're the only one for me. I long to be with you always. Oh, and thank you for the pictures, but I drew some of my own remembering how I like you the best. I've enclosed one. I'll show you the rest when you come to Japan. Take care. I love you with all my heart, even the dark portions. I grow more impatient as each day passes. Hope to see you soon. Kashino Sei_

_P.S. Your kanji is improving."_

Rei looked up at Nana with one eyebrow arched and handed her back the envelope and letter. "Pictures?"

Nana hit him on his head playfully. "That's all you got from reading the letter?"

He smiled. "No, but I want to see how Sei best remembers you." Then he turned serious. "So, you weren't exaggerating were you?" Nana shook her head. "Shiori will be devastated."

Nana shrugged. "Well at least she won't blame herself for Sei's death anymore, and neither should you."

He nodded. Kira smiled. "See Rei, I knew you weren't responsible." Rei hugged Kira.

"Oh, yes, one more thing." Nana began. "I have a favor to ask you."

"I knew it. So that's why you really came over to get something out of me." Rei teased.

"No, that's not it, but forget it. I don't need anything from you." Nana feigned anger, got up, and turned toward the door to leave.

"Okay, okay," Rei got up and grabbed her shoulder to stop her. "I was just playing. Please ask me. You know I'll do almost anything for you."

Nana smiled. "Good, can you pose for a family portrait for me? I asked Kira to paint a picture of me, the twins, and Sei. I just need you to stand in for Sei. We'll use your outline, but she'll paint in Sei's face from a picture. It's the only way I'll have some type of portrait with all of us together."

Rei frowned. "Why don't you just use me? Sei and I look just a like. No one will be able to tell the difference." Rei paused stroking his chin. "On second thought, I'm definitely better looking than Sei and way more cool." He struck a pose smiling.

"Anyone who knows and loves you two can easily tell you two apart, and for the record, Sei is ten times more handsome than you are." Nana stuck out her tongue at him. "That's why I know that Shiori couldn't possibly have loved either of you if she couldn't tell the difference between you and got confused."

Rei thought for a moment and agreed. "Okay, I'll do it. I'll stand in for Sei."

Nana hugged Rei and pecked him on the cheek. "Yay, thank you big brother, I knew you would do it. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

Kira watched the two thinking that Rei should not only act as stand in for Sei in the picture but permanently. Nana turned and noted Kira's thoughtful expression. She went over and hugged Kira.

"And thank you for letting me borrow Rei for this just this one time." Nana told Kira. Kira nodded. "Okay, if you two aren't busy, then do you want to join me and the twins to get some ice cream?"

Rei looked at Kira, who nodded, and then he gestured. "After you, ladies." When he got in the car, he asked a question. "By the way, when did you and Kira become so friendly that you asked her for a favor, and that you two talk?"

Nana hit Rei on the arm. "Shut up. You know I consider her family. It's you that I want to disown at times." She broke out laughing as did Rei and Kira.

Although they laughed light-heartedly as they got into the car waiting for them, their thoughts were more serious.

Nana was thinking. _Thank heavens Kira was there for Rei. Without her, there's no way he would remain calm or see reason. They really are suited for each other._ Nana smiled at Kira and Rei.

Rei was thinking on the same lines as Nana. _I don't know who I am or what to think anymore since Nana arrived. Sei is not the good boy scout that I thought he was. Nana, the tomboy, is now a mother of twins and Sei's wife, my sister-in-law. Nothing is as it seems, except for Kira. She is my one constant. I'm glad she was there for me. _He smiled at Kira and held her hand.

Kira looked down and smiled at the contact with Rei but thought about Nana_. Nana is good for Rei. She knows what he's thinking. She understands him. They are so much alike. Plus they are good with the twins. If she hadn't brought Sei's letter, Rei probably would still be blaming himself. It seems that I can't do anything for Rei. By myself, I'm not enough._ _He needs Nana just as much as she and the twins need him. They should be together. _Kira smiled at Nana and the twins.

After eating ice cream they all went their separate ways.

The next day Kira and Rei were walkng and holding hands when Takemura approached them. "Rei, Shiori wants to see you probably for the last time."

Rei looked at Kira who nodded. "Wait for me right here. I will be back soon." Kira nodded and sat down as Takemura led Rei to a nearby café.

Shiori smiled when she saw Rei sit down. "Rei, I'm so glad that we met again. Now that we know neither of us caused Sei's death we don't have to feel guilty about being together. We can pick up where we left off."

Rei smiled. "Shiori, you are cute, and it was fun back then, but do you think we are really suited for each other?"

"If Sei hadn't died, we'd still be together." Shiori protested.

Rei's mind flashed to Sei's letter. "_Rei is already starting to grow tired of her."_ "We don't know that. We probably wouldn't be."

"It's because of that girl, Kira, isn't it? You feel sorry for her. You like her because she reminds you of Sei. But she doesn't really love you. How could she? She wouldn't have given you too me so easily if she really loved you. I would never let Rei go so easily." Shiori huffed.

"That's enough Shiori." Rei spoke seriously.

Back at the park, Kira was sitting alone on a bench watching the little children around her play and draw.

"Kira." She looked up to find Nana waving at her. Nana greeted her with a hug and kiss on the cheek. "What are you doing here by yourself? Where is my no good big brother? Is he off somewhere up to no good?"

Kira shook her head. "He went to go meet with Shiori."

"Shiori? You mean that doe-eyed puppy girl?" Nana rolled her eyes. Kira nodded.

"Where did they go?" Nana asked.

"To a near-by café. What are you doing here, and where are the boys?" Kira asked.

"I had to register for school and the twins for nursery. I wanted them to get used to it so I left them there for a couple of hours." Nana explained. "Look Kira, don't worry about Shiori. You are the one that Rei likes. He likes you a lot, and you are good for him. I'll go get Rei and bring him back, okay?"

Kira shook her head. "No, if Rei wants to find me, I want him to find me on his own."

Nana nodded. "I understand, but believe it or not Rei can sometimes be too caring and understanding. Don't worry okay. I need to find that little brat and clear up some things with her anyway." Nana ran off to the café. She arrived just in time to hear Rei turn Shiori down.

"To me Shiori is like a dream that I can't hope to have and that's all, but I have someone waiting for me who will cry if I don't come back to her. I don't want to make her cry because I don't know what to do to stop her from crying. With you or Sei I would do anything, but I don't know what to do for her." Rei spoke softly.

"So you are only worried about making her cry? Is that really love?" Shiori asked.

"That's the very definition of love, not wanting to see the person you love cry and being there with them when they do cry even when you don't know what to do for them." Nana came up to the table and spoke.

"Nana." Rei looked up surprised.

"Kashino." Nana spoke informally to Rei. "You can go now. I'll take it from here."

Shiori was at the same time angry and anxious at Nana's presence. She began slowly. "Uhm, about Sei, I didn't know about you two, that …"

Nana held up her hand interrupting Shiori. "It's okay. I understand. Besides, we weren't legally married since we were too young, but I meant what I said last time. Sei didn't care for you."

Shiori pouted. "Then why did he start to date me?"

Nana gave a half laugh and took out Sei's letter and handed it to Shiori. Shiori took it out and read it. She put it back saddened. "How do I know that you didn't write this or someone else?"

Nana smirked. "The fact that you don't know Sei's handwriting is proof enough that he didn't care about you enough to even write you one letter. The canvas was not the only media Sei used as an outlet for his creative artistic side, he also used pen and paper."

Shiori sighed in acquiescence. "So who are his two most important people? You and who else, if not Rei?"

Nana contemplated for a short while before she took out a picture and passed it to Shiori. Shiori looked at the picture and gasped. "How … how old are they?"

"Two and a half." Nana replied smiling.

"They're beautiful. Can I meet them someday?" Shiori asked.

Nana was pensive again and then shook her head. "Not until you have matured. Considering your current state, you would only upset them."

Shiori put her head down again. "So, Sei never really liked me then?"

"Nope, not in the slightest." Nana didn't hesitate for a second. "You aren't his type. Actually he hated spoiled, willful, useless, pathetic, whiny, pitiful girls like you the most. Especially those who are attention-seeking drama queens who make everyone worry over them by fainting or pretending they will commit suicide when they don't have the courage to go through with it. He liked strong women who could care for themselves and take care of others and who will overcome their weaknesses when made aware of it and change for the one they love."

Shiori scoffed. "You mean like you?"

"No, I told Sei straight up to take me as I am or leave me. If he wanted me to make changes, he needed to meet me half way and make some changes of his own." Nana said defiantly.

Shiori had her head down. "Then did Rei like me?"

Nana thought before answering. "Probably, but Rei is fond of all women. Now that you have found out the truth, you need to put it behind you and move forward. You need to find someone who either loves you as you are and will coddle you or someone who you want to change yourself for. Anyone as long as it isn't Rei. Good bye."

Nana stood up and left to return to school. She went to the registrar's office to complete her registration for school. Everyone stared at her as she entered the office and stood in line. She ignored all of them except for one lone person staring openly at her. He was tall, and thin with a wiry build. He had an effeminate face and was cute like a girl. She could feel his eyes follow her every move especially when the registrar called out her name.

"Kashino Nana." She walked up to the office lady, handed her the forms, received her receipt and left. As she walked out she stopped when she was parallel to the boy openly staring at her.

"Excuse me, do you have a mirror?" Nana asked him.

He checked his belongings and then shook his head. "No, but you can probably find one in the ladies' restroom."

"Do I have something on my face then?" Nana asked and put her face really close to his and turned at all angles for him to get a better view.

He obliged and perused her face. "No."

"Well, everyone, but in particular you, were staring at me so hard I figured I must have something on my face." Nana gestured. "Or is it that I'm so pretty that you all can't help but to stare?" She gave a fake smile, which faded quickly, and then she left.

He smiled to himself. _She's interesting. Kashino huh? I wonder._

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I'm really sorry that it took me so long to get back to this fanfic, but I had an idea for another one and had to write it and post it while it was in my head. Anyway, I'm sorry about the misleading title since Masao doesn't come into the picture until the end of the story. For everyone who thinks that Nana was brutal with Shiori, well she is supposed to be a female version of Rei. So, it's understandable. Well, I will turn my attention to this fic, especially since I have most of it either outlined or written. Oh yeah, I love Nana. Although she can be cruel and brutally honest, you can tell that she is still a caring person. But she is also a no nonsense type of person. There will not be much angst from her character, but she will cause a lot of it.

Preview of the next chapter: Nana's secrets get revealed, but to who and are they friends or foe?


	5. Chapter 5: Outing

**Chapter 5 Outing**

**Recap:** Kira was worried and went to check on Rei. While she was there, Nana came over and Rei and Nana made up. Nana showed Rei one of Sei's letters proving to Rei it was not his fault. Shiori asked for Rei to meet her and wanted to rekindle what they had. Rei rejected her reinforced by Nana. Nana showed Shiori Sei's letter proving that she wasn't at fault and that Sei did not like her. She also showed her the twins' picture and gave Shiori advice on moving on.

* * *

It was two weeks into their break before the beginning of the new school year. Rei and Kira had spent as much time together as they could. It was a much needed break from the stress of Shiori and dealing with Sei's death. They went on picnics, and Rei even tried to teach Kira how to ride his motorcycle. However Kira wasn't adept at it as she almost crashed his motorcycle into the river. After that, Rei vowed that Kira would never be on the motorcycle again unless it was riding behind him. Kira wholeheartedly agreed with that.

Although Rei and Nana had reconciled, he had not seen or heard from her since the last time he met with Shiori. So Rei and Kira were surprised that afternoon to find Nana waiting for them at the apartment. Rei looked up at the top of the stairs, frowning. "Nana, what are you doing here?"

"If someone had a cell phone, I wouldn't have to drop by unannounced. I could call you. Since you don't, I have to make a trip all the way over here to see you, and what kind of greeting is that anyway?" Nana scolded Rei. They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment, and then Nana smiled and winked, and they hugged normally and went inside.

Rei offered Nana a drink. "I thought you were still angry at me even though we patched things up since I hadn't heard from or seen you in a while."

Nana shook her head. "I stayed away because I felt that you and Kira needed your space and some time alone to reinforce and cement your relationship. Also, I have a very busy life too. I used my time to spoil the twins since they will be in day care, and I will be in school full time and working part time. I've also been working at your d- … working and taking them to nursery part time to get used to it."

Rei nodded relieved. "How do they like nursery?"

She shrugged. "They're adjusting. My boys are strong." Nana smiled proudly.

Rei again nodded. "So, what's up? What brings you over to my side of the tracks?"

"I came to invite you and Kira to spend the day with me and the twins tomorrow. But be warned, we start our day bright and early at 6:00 a.m. sharp. Are you guys up for the challenge?" Nana asked.

Rei had scoffed when Nana mentioned the time, but he asked Kira enthusiastically. "Well?"

Kira smiled and nodded shyly. Rei also smiled and nodded. "If I'm giving you my precious sleeping time, I better be getting something out of it."

"How does a full American breakfast sound?" Nana asked.

"Sounds like old times." Rei smiled.

Nana got up to leave. "So, it's a deal. Oh, don't forget to bring appropriate clothing. We fight first thing in the morning."

Kira looked surprised and slightly alarmed, but Rei nodded enthusiastically. "Do you think you can take me?"

Nana scoffed. "I don't have to. I'll let the twins take you."

Rei smirked. "Oh, it's on."

6 a.m. the next morning, Rei and Kira showed up at the Kashino condo. Nana and the twins were staying in a spacious condo near school and work. She had told Rei's father that the main house was too large, and she was afraid that the twins would hurt themselves. (That was only part of the truth. Nana wasn't ready to face Sei's past and see where Sei spent his final days.)

Rei was relieved that he did not have to return that house. He was not ready to go back to the estate yet, either.

Kira had had to spend the night with Harumi so that Rei could pick her up without her mother worrying. Both were still groggy from sleep when they arrived at Nana's front door. Nana opened the door bright-eyed, followed by the excited, noisy twins. They were all wearing martial arts uniforms with belts. Nana led them into a patio area in the back of the condo, where they all began stretching with the exception of Kira. After stretching, they began practicing basic kicks, punches, movements and formations. Ten minutes later, Nana and the twins began to spar.

Then she had the twins spar with Rei. Although the twins were skillful, they lacked strength at their age. Rei would hit them softly and stop their attacks every time. He would usually end by tickling them. Finally, Jiro whispered to Hiro, and they agreed with a nod. They stood in a fighting stance and motioned to their uncle to come towards them. He laughed and advanced toward them. As before, they came towards him kicking at his ankles and shins (that is really how high they could reach.) And as usual, he would bend down to their level and throw soft punches. When he had bent down where his face was near their faces, they yelled "Double Dragon attack! Kyaaa!" They hit him in the nose simultaneously, catching him off guard. He bent to his knees in pain. Then they spun 360 and kicked him in the solar plexus, knocking him on his back. Rei was once again surprised. Before he could recover, the twins pounced on his stomach and stomped him in his chest and ribs. Rei finally recovered enough to grab the twins and tickle them. Nana halted the match and declared it a draw.

Next, she and Rei sparred after Nana gave Rei some time to rest from sparring with the twins. They began in their fighting stance, and then Rei came toward her. He kicked at her head, and she ducked and blocked the kick with her hands. Then she moved under his leg to the other side to wait for the next attack. Rei again kicked at her only lower this time. She blocked it with her own leg and then quickly threw a round house kick towards his chest. That move caught him off guard, and he staggered backward slightly. They moved back to their fighting stance.

"Someone has been practicing." Rei teased her.

"Someone can give as good as she gets." Nana smiled. They continued sparring being equally matched until the end. After thirty minutes Nana asked, "Draw?"

He nodded. "Yes, for the first time ever a draw." They bowed and went inside.

"Rei, why don't you bathe the twins while I get breakfast ready." Nana suggested.

"Full American breakfast right?" Rei asked excitedly.

"Yes." Nana replied.

"Alright!" Rei yelled tossing the twins in the air and catching them. "Let's hurry boys." He ran off with them.

Nana shouted. "You better bathe, too."

Within 30 minutes all three were back, cleaned, and dressed. They ate quickly and Nana cleaned the mess, bathed, dressed and was ready a short time later. "Okay, today's agenda includes going to the museum and the zoo, having lunch, playing at the park, and getting ice cream. Who's ready to go?"

"We are!" The twins and Rei responded. At the museum, Kira explained the works of art to the twins. They seemed to listen attentively to Kira, but Rei decided to add his own funny interpretation to Kira's explanation. At first Kira was annoyed, but she saw how the twins reacted and eventually laughed at Rei's creative explanations also. While they were at the zoo, the twins laughed excitedly as Rei made faces resembling the animals. They used an entire SD card of pictures at the museum and zoo alone. They finally arrived at the fast food restaurant where Harumi worked. Both Rei and Kira stopped before going in the door.

Kira asked. "You know that Harumi works here, right?" Nana nodded. "She's going to see the twins." Kira warned. Nana nodded. "Is that really okay?" Nana nodded and squeezed Kira's shoulder. So Kira went in first. Harumi was at the counter cash register and began the standard greeting when the door opened. "Welcome, thank you for coming. How may I help you today?" When she saw it was Kira, she waved enthusiastically until she saw that Nana followed Kira. Harumi's smile as she saw her friend was quickly replaced by a frown when she saw Nana. Kira had reached the register by then, and Harumi spoke quietly to her. "What is _she_ doing here?"

Kira smiled. "We are spending the day together."

"Does that 'we' include Rei?" Harumi asked.

Kira nodded. "He'll be in shortly." As she spoke, Rei opened the door and ushered in the twins. Harumi began the typical greeting when she spotted the twins. Her heart melted as she saw them and smiled. "Oh, kawaii. They look just like little versions …" Harumi stopped mid phrase and looked back and forth between Rei, the twins, and Nana. "Oh, oh, oh …" Then she frowned. "Uhm, are they? Is she?" She pointed at Nana and then recalled Kira's words about Nana having a claim on Rei. She put her head down. "May I take your order?"

Rei picked up both twins in either arm and asked. "Okay, what do you guys want to eat?" Hiro spoke up and ordered. Jiro was shy so he just looked at his brother.

Hiro spoke up for his brother. "My brother wants the same thing as me."

Harumi couldn't help but to smile. "Okay, I'll get that right out for you." Then Rei, Kira, and Nana ordered. Before Rei could say anything, Nana spoke up. "I'll pay. Find us some seats, please."

Harumi consumed herself with taking the order trying to avoid staring at Rei, Nana, and the twins. She thought. Wait until I call Tatsuya.

Once Nana had paid and sat down, Harumi turned to a co-worker and told her she was going on a bathroom break. She went around the side and made a call. "Tatsuya, are you at work?"

"No," he replied.

"Then, are you busy?" Harumi asked.

"Well, I was just…" Tatsuya began.

"Never mind, whatever you are doing drop it and get over to my job. It's super important. You have to come see this and hurry." Harumi said quickly and hung up.

Tatsuya became worried and quickly hurried over to the shop.

In the mean time, Harumi told her co-worker. "I'll go clean the dining room." When she reached close to Rei, Kira, Nana and the twins, she smiled. "Well who do we have here?"

Nana instructed the boys in English. "Introduce yourselves."

"Hai, Mommy." The twins replied together.

They alighted from their seats to introduce themselves. "Kashino Hiroki desu, Hiro." He spoke in Japanese and bowed.

"Kashino Soujiro desu, Jiro." Jiro spoke and bowed also.

Harumi couldn't help but to exclaim. "Aaaaah, kawai. Rei, why didn't you tell us that you had such darling ch…"

"Nephews." Nana finished, interrupting Harumi.

Harumi blinked at Nana taking in what she had said. "Nephews?" She blinked as realization set in. "Oh, so these are your brother's twins, and your brother was your twin. And that is why they look just like ohhhh." Harumi had been speaking out loud to herself.

The twins were looking at her expectantly, along with the rest of the group.

"Well?" Rei prompted her.

"Well, what?" Harumi asked.

Nana whispered to Harumi. "The twins are waiting for you to introduce yourself."

"Oh. Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Harumi, but you two cuties can call me Auntie Rumi." Harumi smiled at them.

They looked at their mother who nodded. "Okay, Auntie Rumi, it's nice to meet you." They bowed again. Harumi just stared at the twins smiling until the chime indicating the door opening and the girl at the counter called out to her.

"Harumi, customer." Her coworker called.

Harumi ran back to the counter and looked up to find Tatsuya. He was out of breath. "What is the emergency you called me out of the shower for?"

Harumi scowled. "I didn't say it was an emergency. I said it was important."

"Well what is so important that I had to run over here for?" Tatsuya asked.

"I didn't say you had to run." Harumi countered.

"You said to hurry." Tatsuya argued.

"Rei and Kira are over there." Harumi nodded toward them.

Tatsuya scoffed. "Is that all? I knew Rei and Kira were back together."

Harumi was frustrated. "No, that's not it. Nana is over there, too."

"Nana," Tatsuya looked around. "Now I wouldn't mind seeing her again."

Harumi hit him on the arm. "Just order something and go say hello."

"Are you giving it to me free?" Tatsuya asked.

"Ha ha funny." Harumi said sarcastically.

"I'm being serious." Tatsuya replied.

"I can't. I'll get in trouble." Harumi explained.

"You mean I have to pay?" Tatsuya asked.

"Tatsuya!" Harumi hit him on the arm again.

"Alright, alright, I'm just kidding. Give me a #7 and a large Coke." Tatsuya ordered.

"Thank you." Harumi rang up the order.

Tatsuya paid and walked over to the table. Rei's back was to him, and he was holding the wins. Tatsuya pat Rei on the back. "Rei, Kira. Hi Nana." He smiled flirtatiously.

"Hi Tatusya, it's good to see you again. Why don't you sit down and join us?" Nana invited him. Rei looked at her questioningly and Kira looked surprised and worried. Nana nodded.

Tatsuya sat down and noticed the twins for the first time. He turned back to Nana and then did a double-take, looking back and forth between Nana, Rei, and the twins. A broad grin slowly crossed his face. "Rei, you old dog. Why didn't you tell us that you had …"

"Twin nephews." Nana finished for Tatsuya.

"Eh?" Tatsuya furrowed his brow confused looking in Nana's direction. Then he nodded in realization. "Oh, so they are …"

"Sei's twins." Nana finished for him again.

Harumi looked over in their direction trying to see Tatsuya's reaction. Then she brought over everyone's order with the exception of Tatsuya. When his was ready, Harumi took it over and yelled, "I'm going on lunch break." She took some food and went over to join the group. She smiled and then sat down. "Have you introduced yourself?" She elbowed Tatsuya.

Tatsuya frowned at Harumi. "Why, everyone here knows me?"

"Not the twins." She smiled at them and winked.

Tatsuya sighed. "Okay. I'm Tatsuya." He said feeling ridiculous.

"Uncle Tatsuya." Harumi chimed in.

Then the twins introduced themselves and bowed. "Kashino Hiroki, desu, Hiro."

"Kashino Soujiroh desu, Jiroh."

Tatsuya couldn't help but to smile as they sat down and Nana fed them their food. Everyone began to eat, but Harumi and Tatsuya kept sneaking glances at Nana, Rei, and the twins. Tatsuya finally asked. "Are you sure that …?" He pointed to Nana and Rei.

"Yes, we're sure." Rei and Nana said simultaneously.

"But they look so much like …" Tatsuya began.

"Their father." Nana finished. Once the twins finished eating, Nana asked, "Kira, could you please take the twins to wash their hands?" Kira nodded. Nana turned to the boys. "Boys, do you want to go with Auntie Kira to wash your hands?"

"Yes." They got off of Rei's lap and followed Kira. Tatsuya and Harumi followed them as they went to the restroom.

Nana began. "I was engaged to Sei before he died. We would have been married this year."

"Oh." Tatsuya and Harumi replied.

Harumi teased. "Rei, you look so natural with the twins, especially when they fed you French fries."

Rei scowled, then smiled recalling.

Nana continued. "Since you two are Rei and Kira's best friends, and they trust you, I thought that I could trust you too with my most precious secret. That's why I insisted on eating here, but you two must swear not to tell anyone else. No one can find out, especially none of our classmates at school. Okay?" They both nodded in agreement. "I hate to burden you with this secret, but I'd like your help in keeping it."

Harumi spoke up. "Of course, whatever you need. And whenever you need a babysitter, I'd be glad to help you too. The twins are so cute. They look like miniature versions of Rei." Nana frowned. "I mean of Sei. They really are adorable."

"Thank you." Nana replied.

Tatsuya looked puzzled. "How old are they?"

"Two-and-a-half going on three." Nana replied.

"But I thought Rei's brother died three years ago." Tatsuya asked.

"Yes, I was three months pregnant when he died. Six months later, they were born. You know it takes 36 – 40 weeks before a baby is born." Nana explained.

Harumi scowled at Tatsuya and shook her head. "Baka!"

Kira returned at that point with the twins who jumped into Rei's lap again.

"Ah, Harumi, why don't you come show me where the bathroom is. I would like to wash my hands also." Nana asked.

Harumi was staring at the twins smiling. "Oh, it's around the corner. Kira can show you."

Nana cleared her throat causing all to look toward her. She smiled. "No, I don't want to trouble Kira again."

Harumi understood and led Nana to the restroom.

"I wanted to ask for your help on something else." Nana began.

Harumi looked at her curiously. "Sure, what do you need?"

"I need for you to help me convince Kira that I don't want Rei. She keeps trying to give him away to me as a replacement husband and father to the twins, but I don't need that. That's not what I want either. To me, in here…" Nana touched her chest. "Sei is still alive. He's still my husband although we never officially got married. Although to everyone else Sei and Rei were identical, to me I could always tell them apart instantly. Their personalities were so different. So, I don't need a replacement for Sei. No one can replace Sei in my heart, and I sure as hell don't want Rei." Nana explained.

Harumi looked at Nana incredulously. "Why not? Every girl in our school, every girl who has met him wants Rei."

Nana laughed and shook her head. "Rei and I really are like brother and sister. To me, it would be disgusting. Besides, we are so much alike we couldn't get along, and I've never seen Rei in that way. I know you and probably everyone else thought I came to steal Rei, but that was never my intention. I know you didn't like me too much either and probably still don't."

Harumi nodded. "That's true. I didn't."

Nana laughed. "See, that's what I like about you your straight-forward, honest, open, loyal, no holds barred approach and expressions of your feelings. That's why I feel that I can trust you. I know that you used to bully Kira at first and didn't like her because of your feelings for Rei, but you became a loyal friend to her and protected her and Rei. So, I hope you can do the same for me. I'm also loyal to a fault, and there is little that I will not do to protect my friends. So, deal? You'll help with Kira right?" Nana held out her hand.

Harumi took it. "Deal. You're right about me, and I see that you are a lot like me and Rei." They spoke as they headed back to the seats.

"Okay, we're off to the park and to get some ice cream. Harumi, do you get off work soon? Can you join us?" Harumi shook her head. "Too bad." Nana seemed disappointed. "What about you Tatsuya?"

"Me?" Tatsuya pointed to himself and looked at everyone staring at him waiting for a reply. "Yeah, I guess I can join you."

"Yay." The twins cheered.

Rei got up and grabbed Jiro's hand, who reached out for Hiro's hand, and Hiro held out his other hand for Tatsuya, who took Hiro's hand. Rei and Tatsuya then lifted the twins by their arms and swung them back and forth as they walked out. Kira and Nana bade Harumi goodbye and followed the boys as Harumi watched them leave. She called out after them. "Take plenty of pictures."

"We will." Nana responded.

They made their way to a nearby park and spent the next hour and a half playing hide and go seek and tag with the twins. Kira was laughing and commented. "The boys are really having fun."

"Do you mean the twins are the big boys?" Nana asked chuckling.

Kira smiled shyly and replied. "Both."

They continued playing a little longer when Nana asked. "Who wants ice cream?"

"Me." Everyone said and raised their hands, including Tatsuya and Kira.

"Okay, Rei come with me and help me with the ice cream. Boys, make sure you listen to and be nice to your Auntie Kira and Uncle Tatsuya." Nana instructed.

"Hai," both boys responded together and bowed to their mother.

As Nana and Rei walked he asked. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Nana smiled. "We know each other too well, don't we?" Rei nodded. "Are you happy with me and the twins being here? Are you really okay with it? I mean we are really interfering with your life. We can leave if we are burdensome, or you feel uncomfortable."

Rei stopped walking, stopped Nana, grabbed her by the shoulders, and turned her to face him. "Stop. In my life time, there are a very few people that I would die for or kill for. Even though Sei made me feel burdened, he was the first person. I feel that way about Kira as well, and Tatsuya because I know he would do the same for me. Then there's auntie and uncle. Finally, there are you and the twins. I'd feel that way about you even if you weren't my sister-in-law and mother of my twin nephews. I'm very happy that you guys are here. I've known you for 12 years. That's longer than I've known almost everyone else here. So you are my closest family member. Even if you weren't my sister-in-law, you are still my kid sister." He rubbed her head. "So no matter what I do or say, I'll always feel that way, and I'm glad you are here. Honestly, I can't think of a better person to be my sister-in-law and give me two of the cutest and coolest nephews. So come to me whenever you need anything or have a problem."

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." Rei nodded.

"Just like old times?" Nana asked.

"Yeah." Rei replied and hugged her.

"Well, you too." Nana returned his hug.

At this point someone pulled up in a truck and honked a horn. They looked up to see Hama in a moving truck. Rei smiled. "Hey, look who's here. What are you up to, Hama?"

Hama smiled. "Hey, where's my honorific? It's Hama sempai. I graduated and decided to work for my old man's moving business. I'm working right now."

Rei laughed. "Really? I thought you would never finish school."

"Are you kidding me? I can't have you catch up to me and not call me sempai any more. Besides you're the bum who cuts class all the time." Hama teased him.

"Hey, I learn from your bad example _sempai_." Rei stressed the honorific. They were laughing when Hama finally looked up and noticed the girl with Rei wasn't Kira. He was surprised. Then he scowled in recognition.

"You?" I almost didn't recognize you in that." Hama told Nana. He appraised her. She was wearing low-rise black jeans, a teal tank top, ½ inch heeled matching teal sandals, and her hair was in a ponytail high on her head with some hair hanging loose in the back. She smiled and waved. "Hey, where's Kira? If she is around I'd like to say hello to her."

"She's over at the park with Tatsuya. They are waiting for us to bring back ice cream." Rei replied.

Hama was thoughtful for a moment. "Are you guys on some kind of double date or something?"

"No!" Rei and Nana shouted back and scowled at Hama.

"Rei, Kira, and I were hanging out today when we stopped at Rumi's workplace to eat. We met Tatsuya there." Nana explained.

"Oh, I see. Rei, go get them. I want to say hello to them." Hama requested. Rei nodded and walked back to the park.

Nana leaned on the truck door. "Hama I wanted to say I'm really sorry about last time, and I'd like to make it up to you. I hope you'll forgive me."

He chuckled. "Hey, no hard feelings. Don't sweat it. We're cool. I hear you'll be starting school in a couple of weeks as a 1st year. Just to show you there is no hard feelings, tell me what classes you have, and I'll lend you my books, notes, and old tests. The books are practically new. I didn't crack them open hardly at all."

"Really?" Nana looked surprised and smiled. Then she surprised Hama and kissed him on the cheek, hugged him around his neck and thanked him. "Thank you, Hama sempai. That would be great."

Hama blushed as his coworkers next to him in the truck elbowed him and made cat calls and whistled. "Now you have to let me make it up to you. Why don't you let me treat you to lunch or dinner as a way of saying thank you and sorry?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Okay. Dinner would be nice. How about next weekend before you return to school? I eat a lot so don't regret it."

"That's good with me." She laughed.

"It's a date." Hama said.

"You pick the place and time, and I'll meet you there." Nana told Hama.

"Okay." Hama nodded. "But how do I get in touch with you?"

"Give me your phone." Nana asked, and Hama handed it to her. She programmed her phone number into his phone and handed it back. "Just press #7. It's on speed dial."

He chuckled. "Cute." He appraised her again. "Boy you sure look different from last time." Just then Kira and Tatsuya arrived and greeted Hama. Hama left shortly after speaking with them, and the three went to get ice cream.

"Hama who was that foreign hottie?" And which one of those guys was her boyfriend? Are you making a move on someone else's girl?" One of his coworkers asked.

"No, I'm not moving in on someone else's territory because neither of those guys is with her. The first is more like her brother, and the second is like his brother. So, they're like family. Remember, I told you about that girl that I thought was a guy that belted me." Hama explained.

"Yeah." The other guy said.

"That's her." Hama replied.

They looked at him shocked. "How could you ever mistake her for a guy? I mean. Come on."

"Trust me. She looked different last time." Hama recalled.

"So are you going to make a move on her?"

Hama shrugged. "We have a date next week. We'll see where it goes from there."

They nodded. "Cool."

* * *

Back at the park, they completed the ice cream and played for another 30 minutes. Then Nana called for a driver to pick her and the twins up. Nana commented. "They will sleep well tonight." She hugged Kira, Rei, and Tatsuya. "Thank you for spending the day with me, and Tatsuya thank you for spending the afternoon with us. I hope you weren't too bored."

"Naugh, I have six brothers and sisters. It was fun just like being with them. Thanks for inviting me." Tatsuya smiled.

"So, you got a date with Hama next week?" Rei teased.

"It's NOT a date. You know I already have someone in my heart. There is no room for anyone else. Anyway, I'm just making up for hitting him." Nana responded.

They all nodded, the men being unconvinced. Nana noted it and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, see you guys later." She put the twins in the car that had just arrived.

They smiled and waved goodbye to Nana.

Then Tatsuya asked, "She's dating someone already? But she just got here, or is she talking about someone from the past in her heart?"

Rei looked at Tatsuya but with a far-away gleam in his eye. "It's someone from the past. She's talking about Sei."

"But Sei is already …" He stopped noting the cloud forming over Rei's eyes. "I mean. It's been three years already." Tatsuya corrected.

"For her, he still lives on. She can't let go. Having his twin sons reminds her of him every day. It helps her to hold on to him and to the past, their past together." Rei explained quietly.

"Shouldn't she move on?" Tatsuya asked.

Rei looked at Tatsuya sincerely. "It's not that easy to let go of the past. You can't move on and let go until you are ready. Even then it sneaks up on you and haunts you when you least expect it."

Kira gasped and quickly covered her mouth to hide it as a sudden image from her past plagued her memory. Both guys stared at her noting her frown. Rei grabbed her hand, and she awoke from her memories and smiled slightly at Rei. They parted.

* * *

Later after he twins were fast asleep, Hama called with the details. "I'm looking forward to it." He said.

"So am I." Nana remarked.

* * *

Kira and Rei were also talking much later. "Do you think Hama and Tatsuya like Nana chan?" Kira asked.

Rei shrugged. "So what if they do? Besides, even if they do, you heard her earlier. She still has Sei in her heart. Why?"

Kira shrugged. "I was just thinking it would be nice if she could find someone nice."

Rei shook his head. "Don't get involved Kira. Besides, you need to put all your energy into keeping me happy." He kissed her, placing his hands on either side of her and pressing her against the wall. She responded at first until that unpleasant image from her past came into her mind. Then she pushed Rei off and told him she was hungry for dinner. He sighed and accompanied her to get something to eat.

**

* * *

A/N**: Okay this is Nana's other side only shown to those she cares about and trusts. We'll see more of this side of her later. Yes, it's been a while especially since I already had this written. I had internet issues, but I will try to finish typing all the other chapters that I already have written.


	6. Chapter 6: Date with Hama

**Chapter 6: Date With Hama**

**RECAP**: Rei and Kira joined Nana and the twins on a day out. They went to Harumi's workplace to eat where they were also joined by Tatsuya. Later Tatsuya also joined them at the park and for ice cream. On the way to get ice cream, Nana and Rei ran into Hama. Nana apologized to Hama and made a date with him to formally apologize. And now the date…

* * *

Rei and Tatsuya whistled when they saw Nana in a black one-piece halter pant suit that scooped down to the small of her back in the rear. Her hair was braided down her back and she had bangs in spiral curls framing the left side of her face. She was wearing black strappy sandals, onyx earrings and had Sei's engagement ring around her neck to complete her look. Kira and Harumi had come over early to help her get dressed and do her makeup.

"So, how do you like our work?" Harumi asked.

"Wow." Tatsuya looked her over appreciatively.

Rei smiled. "Boy, if Sei could see you, he'd probably …"

"Wonder why I'm going to dinner with another guy." Nana finished for him. Although she smiled and there was humor in her voice, Rei saw the sadness in her eyes and heard the slight tremor in her voice as she absently clutched her engagement ring around her neck and toyed with it.

Rei came over and kissed her on the forehead to placate her. "You look beautiful little sister. Hama will be impressed."

"He better be." Harumi chimed in.

Nana shook her head. "I'm not trying to impress anyone."

Harumi sighed, exasperated. "Well, it is time for you to get going."

"How are you getting there?" Rei asked.

"Do you have your keys?" Nana asked.

"Yes." Rei answered.

"Give them to me." Nana held out her hand.

"Wait! You're taking my baby?" Rei asked.

"Of course." Nana replied. "You told me whatever I needed you would support me."

Rei sighed, and they all stared incredulously at Rei as he took out his keys and tossed them to her. "Make sure you take care of my baby. Fill it up with gas, and don't get a scratch on it."

"As if." Nana smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. You won't regret it. And thank you all for agreeing to watch the twins. I really appreciate it." She kissed her twins and hugged them. "Bye babies. Be good. Listen to your aunties and uncles unless they tell you to do something that I wouldn't want you to do." She glared at Rei, then turned to look at Jiro whose eyes were glassy, ready to spill over with tears. "Don't worry. Mommy will be back soon. And Hiro and Uncle Rei are here with you, okay?" He nodded. Rei held Jiro's hand and then picked him up. Kira picked up Hiro. All followed Nana to the door as she continued her instructions. "They've had dinner and their baths. Their bedtime is 7:30 and not a minute later. Jiro usually falls asleep by 7:15. Make sure that you read to him before he falls asleep. Hiro will stay up as long as you let him. So don't let him."

Rei winked at Hiro, and Nana saw it. "I mean it Rei. He already has your traits. He'll be incorrigible if you encourage him. If that happens, then I'll either let him live with you for you to raise him or forbid you from seeing him anymore."

Both Hiro and Rei pouted. "Aauuuugh."

Nana grabbed her purse and keys. "Let's see. Is there anything else you need to know?"

Harumi pushed her toward the door and opened it. "Just leave already. They'll be fine, and we have your hand phone number if we need to contact you. Now, go have fun."

"Okay, okay. I'll leave first. Thank you again." She kissed her babies then pecked Rei on the cheek, and hugged Kira and Harumi.

Tatsuya ran up to her and turned his cheek facing her. "Where's mine?"

Nana chuckled and kissed him on the cheek and then left. She raced through the streets on the motorcycle enjoying the feel of the wind whipping through her hair and the vibration of the motorcycle beneath her. "_It's been too long_." She thought. She arrived a little late at the restaurant and saw that Hama had already arrived and was seated. They were at a small Italian restaurant that was dimly lit with candles on the tables. When Hama looked up and saw her, he at first stared. She smiled.

He whistled. "Man you look better every time I see you." He pulled out her chair and waited for her to sit.

"Thank you." She said, sat down, and then appraised him. "You're not so bad yourself." He was wearing a gray cashmere V-neck sweater that accented his broad shoulders and chest and outlined his muscular arms. "Had I known you were so well-built I may have hesitated before picking a fight with you. Anyway, I really am sorry about that." The waiter came and took their order. He was Italian so she ordered in Italian for both of them. Hama was impressed. After the waiter left Nana asked. "So, tell me. Why did you and Rei fight, and how did you become friends later? Rei won't tell me, or rather we haven't really had time to discuss his life here. We have mostly talked about the past."

"Okay, but you have to tell me how you know Italian." Hama requested and then told her how Rei punched an upperclassman for stealing Kira's drawing and used it to win a contest, and then how Hama and his boys went after Rei for messing with the upperclassman. Then how Rei after being beaten fought back and beat Hama and all of his boys. "I admired his spirit, how he took it and then gave back as good as he got. So, I made peace with him, especially after I found out that the sempai he hit had stole Kira's work. That sempai was such a punk. I felt guilty for defending him. So, I made peace with Kashino, and we've been tight every since then."

Nana was proud of Rei. "No wonder he didn't tell me. I take back my apology. You're no better than me. You did the same thing I did, went in half-cocked without all the information. Even though you two made up, you still deserved to be hit for attacking Rei." Nana looked incredulous.

Hama laughed. "You're right, but we were both wrong for not asking questions before acting."

Nana smiled. "True. So I apologize for that, but not for hitting you. You deserved it."

Hama rubbed his jaw. "Fair enough. You have a pretty good punch for a girl."

"For a girl nothing. I have a pretty good punch period." She boasted. "You just better be glad that I was in a good mood that day or you really would have been in big trouble." Nana smiled, and Hama laughed. Dinner arrived at that point, and they ate in silence. "This is good." Nana commented after they ate.

As they were drinking coffee and tea with their dessert, Hama asked Nana questions. "So, what are you doing here? I know you came here to go to school, but don't tell me you moved here to see that punk Kashino."

"Yes, I am. I was worried about him after my … after Sei died." Nana looked away quickly and then turned back with a weak smile.

"How do you know him anyway?" Hama asked.

"His aunt is my godmother. So when they came to the states, I took care of them. We grew up together. I became like the third sibling. They used to call us the Kashino triplets although I look nothing like them, but everyone says that I act just like Rei." Nana recalled.

"You do. You punch like him too." Hama rubbed his jaw again. They both laughed. "So how long are you staying? Until you graduate or longer?" Hama asked.

Nana looked at him soberly. "No, I moved here for good. I'm not returning to the states. I'm never returning to live in the states again."

Hama was surprised. "You mean your family doesn't mind that you will live here for good?"

Nana shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I'm an adult. I make my own decisions. Besides, I had a falling out with most of my family, and Rei's aunt had guardianship of me before I became an adult."

"So that's why you're Kashino?" Hama asked.

Nana smiled. "Part of the reason."

"So you don't think you'll ever go back, not even to visit?" Hama confirmed. Nana shrugged. "But what about the friends you left behind? What about a boyfriend?

"I write to my close friends, and I'll visit them, or they can visit me. And I don't have a boyfriend back in the states." Nana said absently touching her necklace.

"So, there's no one special in your life right now?" Hama asked not knowing why he was curious.

Nana shook her head. "I didn't say that."

"So, there is someone special in your life?" He asked. "Is that why you are here? Is it Kashino?"

"Hell no. I'd never go for Rei. He's like my brother. That would be disgusting." Nana shivered from disgust and then exhaled heavily. "And yes there is someone special in my life, but we're not together. In fact, it's impossible for us to be together. However, he does have a very special and big place in my heart which no one can replace. And I'm not looking for a replacement now or maybe ever. We have a permanent bond which no one will ever replace. Maybe one day I'll be able to make room for someone else to occupy a special place in my heart, but I don't have any room right now, and no one will ever take that place or equal the space he takes up."

"So there is no room in your heart for anyone else right now?" Hama pointed to himself.

Nana was thoughtful and quiet for a moment. "Only as a friend. There is always plenty of room in my heart for good true friends."

"I know this is bold and forward of me." Hama began cautiously. "And we don't know each other well, but do you think that you could consider me when your heart opens up or makes more room for someone special?"

"Since you put it that way, and you know that you are being presumptuous, then if you are still around and feel the same way then, yes, I will consider it." Nana smiled.

Hama also smiled. "Well, I guess that wasn't an outright rejection."

"Well, it wasn't an outright confession either." Nana expressed.

Hama held out his hand to Nana. "You really are like Kashino. I'm glad you are going to be my good friend."

Nana shook his hand. "Me too." Nana motioned for the bill and paid. "Shall we go?" She asked.

"Wait, how are you getting home? Do you need a ride?" Hama asked.

She shook her head. "I'm getting home the same way I got here on Kashino's bike."

"You don't have to wait for Rei to pick you up. Give him a call and tell him I'll give you a ride home." Hama offered.

Nana scoffed. "I'm not crazy. I wouldn't wait for him. I have the keys to his bike, and it's parked right over there." She nodded her head to the right of her. "I'm driving." She took out the keys and spun them around her fingers.

Hama was shocked. "No way. You can ride?" She nodded. "Seriously?" She smirked.

"Of course I can ride. I used to race too. Sei didn't really like or approve of racing so I used to train and race with Rei to help him." Nana scoffed.

"No way. Let's go. I want to see how you handle yourself on such a big hog. You have to be pretty good if Rei let you take out his baby on your own." Hama smiled.

As they were leaving, a certain tall, pretty, lanky boy walked by and recognized Nana. "Kashino." He thought as he remembered where he had seen her previously and stepped back around the corner out of the way to watch.

"Alright, I'll leave first then." Nana got on the bike, put on her helmet, jacket, goggles, boots, and gloves and gunned the motor. She then peeled off turned the bike around making a really low turn and then saluted Hama as she passed by.

Hama was impressed. "Yep, I'm glad that we are friends."

As Nana waited at the traffic light for the signal to change, she checked her right-hand mirror and saw Hama still watching her and then noticed an additional pair of eyes. "Pretty boy." She thought as she peeled off and rounded the corner when the light turned green.

Masao had watched also impressed, but he also recognized the bike. _Could it be? Could they be related or could she be that one?_ Masao grinned. "I wonder." He said out loud to no one in particular.

"You wonder what?" A voice startled Masao from his thoughts as he bumped into the voice. He was so deep in thought that the hadn't noticed that a certain black-clad figure had stealthily appeared in front of him. Without looking up, he walked around the figure and bowed his head. "Excuse me."

"And what if I don't want to?" A female voice replied as she blocked his path again. Masao's head shot up to see the very person he had been wondering about in front of him with an irritated look on her face. She nodded. "I remember you from last time, and I didn't get a good vibe from you then. What are you doing here? Are you watching me? Did you follow me or just happen to walk by and recognize me, or is it Hamazaki sempai that you recognize?" Nana was suspicious.

_She's sharp_. He thought but then put on an innocent, shy smile, shook his head, and put it down. "No, classmate. I wasn't following you. I just happened by and saw you. I thought I recognized you from the school's registrar's office. So, I was watching to see if it was you, but then I became entranced in how well you handled K … that is the motorcycle, especially since you are small and a female. I was so impressed that I found that I could not tear my eyes away."

"Nice try, but flattery gets you nowhere with me. So, why didn't you speak then?" Nana asked.

"Well, I did not want to interrupt my classmate's date and cause trouble between you and your boyfriend." Masao replied.

"It wasn't a date, and he is not my boyfriend, not that any of that is your business. Anyway, that day at the school why were you staring at me?" Nana interrogated him.

"That … it's because I am new to this area and don't have any friends, and I sort of standout because of my appearance just like you standout due to your unique appearance as a foreigner. I am sorry to stare but you are quite attractive and unique. I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you and maybe make a friend. So, I am grateful that you took the initiative that day to talk to me as you have done today too since I am shy." He put his head down. Then he looked up and continued. "I was going to approach you at school next time and use this as a chance to talk to you and ask if you were the one that I had seen at the restaurant and on the motorcycle."

She looked at him. "Is that the truth?" Her voice grew softer and gentler.

He nodded and kept his head bowed. "Yes."

Nana shook her head and sought his eyes. "That is a load of crap if ever I heard any. From now on don't stare at me, and you better not follow me either. I'll be looking out for you. You stay away from me." Nana could not explain the bad vibe she got from him but it had something to do with the fact that from her vantage point she could see that he was struggling to maintain the innocent, shy aura that he projected while hiding the deep dark empty, vapid look in his eyes. She didn't trust him and hoped that she would never run into him at school because the fact that the look in his eyes was strangely familiar to her and resembled someone that was dear to her creeped her out even more than the boy did. She left just as stealthily and quickly as she had arrived, got on the motor bike and booked it home.

Masao let his true face show as a creepy smile crept across his face. "Yep, looks like school is going to be very interesting."

When Nana arrived home, she asked first. "How are my babies? Are they asleep? Did they behave? Did you read to them? What time did they go to sleep?"

"They are fine. Yes, they are asleep. Of course they behaved. They were little angels. We read to both of them at 7:00. Jiro went to sleep exactly at 7:15, but Hiro stayed up until 8:00." Rumi replied.

"Are you sure? Hiro is quite devious. He'll pretend to be asleep but get up after you leave. I'll just go check on them." Nana left heading toward the back bedrooms. When she went into the twins' bedroom, she noticed Hiro was in the bed facing the wall quietly playing with his truck. His mother smiled knowing he had fooled his babysitters. She went over to Jiro first and kissed him on the forehead and bade him goodnight.

Hiro sat up and yawned pretending to wake up. "Mommy, you're home?"

"Yes, and don't think for a moment that you fooled me. Now, lay down and go to sleep for real this time." She gently scolded him.

"Yes, Mommy, but I couldn't sleep because Mommy was not here." He explained.

"Has Uncle Rei been teaching you how to smooth talk Mommy?" She asked suspiciously. "Because I know that is not true, but you are sweet for saying that. Now go to bed, or you won't get dessert tomorrow." She kissed him on the forehead.

"Yes, Mommy, I love you." He hugged her and lay down. She returned to the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Well?" Harumi asked.

"Well what?" Nana asked nonchalantly.

"How was it?" Harumi asked.

"How was what?" Nana asked. "Oh, it was just as I expected. Hiro was still awake."

"Oooh, this girl." Rumi sighed. "Rei, I swear she is every bit your sister. You talk to her." Harumi folded her arm over her chest and sighed.

Rei and Nana looked at each other and snickered. "Rei, do you have something to ask me?"

Rei nodded. "So, how was my bike?"

"Rei!" Harumi, Kira, and Tatsuya protested.

"Oh, it was great. It handles so well. It is aerodynamically sound and handles the curves even when I'm riding low in the turns." She smiled. "I miss riding and racing, but your father is too scared to let me ride since I have the twins."

"Yeah," Rei was imagining. "Did you fill it up?"

Nana rolled her eyes at Rei and tossed him the keys. "Of course. Did you even have to ask?"

"These two. I swear you guys are blood-related." Harumi huffed. "So, Nana, how was the date? Did it go well? Are you going to see him again?"

"It wasn't a date." Nana assured them. "I owed him an apology for hitting him that time. So, I apologized. That's all."

"So, it didn't work out?" Harumi asked. "You aren't going to date Hama? And after all our hard work." She sounded disappointed.

"No, I had fun, but we aren't going to date. It's not like we won't hang out any way as FRIENDS, but that's all I'm interested in at the moment and probably have time for for a while to come." Nana explained. "And that's what I told him, and he agreed to it. I'm too busy with the twins, school, work, and taking care of those two." She nodded toward Rei and Kira and winked at Harumi and smiled.

"Oh, so did you tell Hama about the twins?" Harumi asked.

"No. I'd like us to get to know one another better as friends first. I don't need everyone knowing my business." Nana told them.

"But Hama is trustworthy." Kira protested

"I'm sure he is, but I want to introduce people to the twins slowly. They have already been through enough with moving to a foreign country, changing languages, and meeting their uncle who will not watch them again if he keeps on influencing Hiro. I swear he acts just like you." Nana glared at Rei.

"What did I do?" Rei pointed to himself.

"I guess it wasn't you who told him to pretend he just woke up when I got here or claim that he can't sleep unless I'm home?" Nana asked sardonically.

Rei smiled. "Guilty as charged. He's smart. He catches on quickly."

"Well, keep it up and either you won't see him again, or I'll let you keep him full time like I told you before." Nana threatened.

"That's okay." Rei said quickly. "I'll be good." The other three all snickered at Rei being put in his place by his little sister.

"That's what I thought. Anyway, thank you everyone for watching my babies. I don't plan on dating or going out too often. So, you don' have to worry about me asking to you babysit often. To repay your kindness this evening, though, how about I treat you to lunch once school starts?" She asked.

"That's cool." Rei and Tatsuya replied simultaneously.

"Awwwww, I don't get to watch the babies again? But they are so cute and well-behaved and fun." Harumi pouted. "Really, I don't mind."

Nana smiled. "That's good to hear, but I'm not trying to have a social life that doesn't include them. So, I doubt I'll be going out that often to need a baby sitter. I plan to focus my attention on the babies, work and school. But I will keep you in mind first when I need a sitter." Of course she spoke too soon not knowing what was in store for her during the upcoming school year.

* * *

**A/N**: Many apologies, I have been really busy, and I have been trying to work on three fics at once, which is straining my creative flow. So forgive me for taking so long. However, as a result, I will be releasing chapters fairly quickly after this.


End file.
